New Friends, New Familes, New Enemies
by rcmgamer218
Summary: My first HTTYD story. Hiccup and Astrid go to a small island for a few days to relax, when some interesting conversations start up that will change their lives forever. Rated T for violence, sexual references, and a torture scene later on. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

How to Train Your Dragon: New Family, New Friends, and New Enemies

Ch. 1

It was peaceful day in Berk; dragons and Vikings working together to get wood and fish to the village before the long and brutal winter came. It has been like that for four years, ever since the village klutz, Hiccup, and his pet dragon, Toothless, destroyed the Red Death and brought an end to the Viking-Dragon War. Astrid, Hiccup's girlfriend, was walking through the village minding her own business, when a Viking yelled two wards that still put the town in fear to this day.

"NIGHT FURY!" As everyone ducked or found cover, Astrid didn't have time to do anything because the black dragon dove towards her, and picked her up in his paws. At first, Astrid started screaming, but she calmed down when Toothless looked at her and gave her a gummy grin, causing Astrid to smile as well. Toothless then threw Astrid up and positioned himself perfectly so Astrid landed in Toothless' saddle. And as Astrid opened her eyes, she saw a familiar scrawny Viking in front of her, and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Good morning Astrid." Hiccup said, looking behind him and smiling.

"Morning Hiccup." Astrid said. Toothless then took the couple to a very familiar cove, and landed near the pond. Once the two got off the dragon, Toothless lay down to take a nap, and Hiccup and Astrid sat down near the edge of the pond. But suddenly, the peaceful moment was ruined when Astrid punched Hiccup's arm.

"That's for scaring the fire out of me…" Astrid said, but quickly followed by giving Hiccup a kiss. "That's for everything else."

"Don't you think you're a little old for this whole 'hitting to show you like a guy' routine?" Hiccup asked.

"No."

"Alright then." Hiccup then put his arm around Astrid and Astrid leaned into it.

"So what was the point of kidnapping me again and bringing me back to the cove?" Astrid asked.

"Well, don't you know what today is?"

"Honestly? No, not really."

"Today is the anniversary of the day, three years ago, that we started our relationship."

"Oh yeah….I can't believe I forgot!"

"It's alright. I suppose it is kind of stupid to celebrate something like this."

"No, it's more like….this." Astrid said as she made a hand gesture towards Hiccup.

"You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup said with a smile, and Astrid just smiled and gave Hiccup another kiss. However, they were once again interrupted, but this time, by a purring noise. The couple turned around and saw Toothless sitting right behind them, obviously feeling left out.

"Don't worry Toothless; you're part of this anniversary celebration too." Hiccup said as he started scratching the dragon's neck, and Toothless obviously enjoyed it.

"So…what're our plans for today?" Astrid asked.

"Well, I found a large but private island a few miles away from Berk; it's completely uninhabited, but a nice place to relax and have some fun away from the village." Hiccup said.

"Sounds great, when do we leave?" Astrid asked.

"Now, if you want." Hiccup asked, getting on Toothless' saddle, offering his hand to Astrid. She took it, and Hiccup adjusted his dragon's cloth tailfin to allow Toothless to take off and fly towards the island. When the two reached the island, Astrid saw that Hiccup must've spent weeks preparing for this in secret, because it had a small house at the edge of a nearby forest, and an even smaller building off to the side.

"Hiccup….this is….incredible!" Astrid said as she hugged him. Toothless landed outside the house, and the three walked into the house, and Astrid was even more stunned when she saw it was a two floor, four room house. It had a large living area a medium sized kitchen on the first floor and two bedrooms on the top floor. Astrid started walking around the house, amazed by the house. She walked upstairs and looked at the bedrooms; both had large beds, a nightstand, and other small bedroom necessities. Astrid continued looking in awe, when she smiled evilly as an idea crept into her mind.

"Will there be someone else staying with us?" Astrid asked.

"No, just us." Hiccup said, slightly confused.

"So why two bedrooms?"

"Well….I thought you'd like…"

"Do you not want me to share a bed with you? Do I disturb you?" Hiccup realized that Astrid had cornered him with her questions, and he wasn't able to get out of it. Continuing to stammer, Hiccup prayed to the gods that something would happen to make Astrid forget about her question, or something else that'd get him out of this situation, not seeing Astrid giggle to herself before she pulled him into a kiss.

"Don't worry, I understand your intentions, but maybe we should just share a bed, just to see what it's like, and it's not like we have to do anything. Besides, we could always just give the spare bedroom to our kids once we start building a family." Astrid said with a smug smile, and Hiccup turned dark red at the thought of having children with Astrid. It's not that he didn't want to start a family with her, but they weren't even married yet, and even Hiccup had problems thinking that far ahead. Astrid just smiled and kiss Hiccup on his lips, and moved down to his neck, and Hiccup did the same.

"I love you Astrid."

"I love you too Hiccup." Hiccup and Astrid were still uncomfortable displaying their feelings for each other, even in front of their dragons, but they were perfectly comfortable with it when they were alone. Hiccup's hands started exploring Astrid's body, stopping at her sides, and the two just laid on the nearby bed and continued to kiss each other. Hiccup, who was starting to feel more confident, started to move his hands under Astrid's shirt, but Astrid grabbed his arms and removed.

"Sorry Astrid…" Hiccup said, embarrassed and ashamed of himself, but Astrid kissed him on the lips.

"It's not that Hiccup," Astrid said, knowing what Hiccup was thinking, but she looked over at to the ledge of the top floor and saw a small black lump and green eyes with large pupils. "We're being watched." Toothless then lifted his head and showed his own face, showing that he was confused about how human's showed affection for each other.

"Later?" Hiccup asked, and Astrid just nodded. The two got up and walked outside, and started exploring the island hand in hand. After a few hours, Hiccup and Astrid heard a noise, and when they looked where it came from and saw a caribou eating some grass, and deciding that the animal could be their dinner that night, Hiccup got out his small dagger and gave it to Astrid, and she threw it. With pinpoint accuracy, the knife went right into the elk's heart and it dropped dead. Astrid smirked and she and Hiccup carried the carcass back to the house. After they gutted, skinned, and cleaned it, Hiccup started a large fire and started a rotisserie for it, while leaving some for Toothless.

"There you go bud." Hiccup said as he took a seat next to Astrid and wrapped an arm around her. After the three finished eating, they went into the house and went upstairs, and when Hiccup and Astrid were in their bed, Hiccup got confident and wrapped an arm around Astrid, and she placed her hands on it and faced Hiccup. "Are you alright with this, Astrid?"

"Yes, it's fine Hiccup; it's just you and me." Astrid said, and sat up. "Hiccup? Can I ask you something?"

"What's wrong Astrid?" Hiccup asked.

"Nothing, it's just, have you ever considered marriage?"

"Ma…marriage?"

"Yeah, you know; that little thing a man and woman does when they want to spend the rest of their lives together." Astrid said, with some sarcasm she picked up from Hiccup.

"I know what you meant, but…you just never seemed like the type to want to get married. I figured you wouldn't want to be tied down like that."

"We're getting off subject; have you ever thought about marriage?"

"Honestly? Not very often; it's kind of hard to hope that you get married when the whole village hates you, and when you're still getting used to a beautiful girl not being able to keep your hands off of you."

"But recently, have you?"

"Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?"

"Because I want to know if you really love me…"

"Astrid, I… I…"

"I see." Astrid said as she laid back down in the bed and turned her back to him

"Astrid, that's not fair; you didn't even give me a chance to answer." Hiccup said, but he got no answer. "Oh come on Astrid, no falls asleep that fast!" Hiccup still didn't get an answer, so he just put his hand on her shoulder, kissed Astrid's ear, and then pulled back a little. "I do love you Astrid. More than you'll ever know. Though I hope you know that I _do_ love you."

The next morning, Hiccup woke up and found that Astrid was still asleep and he decided to just watch her sleep. Hiccup smiled as he noticed that Astrid snored a little in her sleep, and he moved a small strand of hair from her face. However, that movement woke her up, and she turned to face Hiccup and smiled.

"Morning." Hiccup said.

"Morning." Astrid answered. "Listen, Hiccup, I'm sorry about last night; I didn't mean to put you on the spot. It's just….I honestly love you so much, that, I'll admit, before you and I were together, I didn't like the idea of getting married, but then, I fell in love with you, and now, I can't keep my mind off the idea of being married to you."

"Astrid, I love you, and I….do want to marry you! I really do, but….I wasn't sure if we're ready. But...I'm starting to think we are." Hiccup said, and Astrid gave Hiccup a large smile, and an even larger kiss. After a few hours of just spending time together, Hiccup and Astrid decided to go flying on Toothless, which all three enjoyed for a couple of hours.

"So Hiccup, you think we're ready for marriage?" Astrid asked, and Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just worried that you're parents won't approve…" Hiccup said sadly, and Astrid just scoffed.

"Don't worry about them, Hiccup. They have great respect for you, ever since you destroyed the Red Death." Astrid said as she rubbed Hiccup's back.

"Well…I already asked them about us getting married…and…they said that they'd never let it happen…" Hiccup said, and he felt Astrid get tense.

"What!" Astrid asked, shocked.

"Yeah…they said they'd rather stick to Viking tradition and give you to some male from another village for a price. The only reason you're on this little getaway with me is because they think you're on a fishing trip with me and my dad." Hiccup explained, and Astrid got even angrier.

"HOW CAN THEY DO THAT! THEY KNOW I LOVE YOU, AND YET THEY WANT TO KEEP US FROM GETTING MARRIED!" Astrid yelled, and Hiccup could fell the back of his shirt getting wet from Astrid's tears as she laid her head on his back. "I thought they were glad I was happy…I thought they cared about my happiness." Astrid sobbed.

"Hey, don't worry about them right now, Astrid. Let's just enjoy the rest of this little vacation, and deal with your parents when the time comes. I'm sure my dad can overrule them." Hiccup said. And as Astrid was crying, she didn't notice that Hiccup was secretly smirking, glad that his girlfriend was unaware of what was going on, and what he was really planning.

A/N: Well, there's Ch. 1. It's probably the worst start of a story I've ever done, but I hope it gets enough your attention to continue reading. I'll have Ch. 2 up tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

A few days later, Hiccup and Astrid reluctantly went back to Berk, and found that Gobber, Stoick, and the Elder waiting for them.

"Hey dad, you guys miss us?" Hiccup asked with a smile.

"Come with us you two, we have something we need to talk about." Stoick said.

"Are we in trouble?" Hiccup asked, and the three old Vikings shook their heads, but it didn't make Hiccup feel any better. The five walked over to the Feast Hall, and Stoick closed the doors.

"Son….sit down." Stoick said, and Hiccup replied, and he found that everyone in the room, even Astrid, was staring at him with anxiousness.

"What's going on?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup, I think it's time you begin combat training." Stoick said.

"What! But dad, you know I can't hold anything more than a dagger! How do you plan on training me!" Hiccup screamed in shock.

"It's for your protection Hiccup; there won't always be someone out there to help you, and if you ever come across a dangerous enemy by yourself, you need to have a fighting chance." Stoick said. "We've all talked it; myself, Gobber, the Elder, and even Astrid, and we all believe this will be for your benefit."

"But dad…."

"Please Hiccup, this is for your protection; you need to know how to fight." Astrid said, putting her hand on top of Hiccup's.

"Why are you asking me to do this? Why now? I have Toothless, and he and I are hardly ever separated."

"Because Hiccup, the Elder has told us some troubling news; she believes that there is a new evil heading this way, and it's going to result in a bloody battle for survival. We all know Toothless is a powerful dragon, but even he's not invincible. If you won't do this for me, do it for Astrid….." Stoick said, and Hiccup just sighed and looked over at Astrid, who was giving him pleading eyes.

"Fine…" Hiccup said with a sigh. "I'll train, but with what? I can't use any Viking weapons."

"Which is why you won't be usin' Viking weapons." Gobber said. He then walked out of the Feasting Hall and Hiccup and Astrid followed him to his shop. Gobber grabbed a crate, reached inside of it, and got out three items; a dagger, a shield with a large slim spike on it, and a hammer with a blunt end on one end, and pike on another. "Here." Gobber then gave the items to Hiccup, and he was surprisingly able to hold all of the weapons.

"Wow, these sure are a lot lighter than I expected. Where did you get these?" Hiccup asked.

"One of our traders came across them on a trip to Scotland." Gobber said.

"I still probably won't be able to use them." Hiccup said, lowering his head, but Astrid lifted it up quickly and forced him to look her in the eyes.

"Don't you worry about that; I'll hold your hand every step of the way. I'll train with you everyday until you get the moves down perfectly, even if it takes years." Astrid said confidently.

"Thanks Astrid, this might not be so bad after all." Hiccup said as he put the shield on his arm, the dagger on his waist, and held the hammer in his hands. Hiccup looked at the hammer, and he noticed it looked like a regular construction hammer, but it had a larger blunt in where you would hammer things down, and on the other side, there was a small curved spike. "So when do we start training?"

"Right now. Come on!" Astrid said, grabbing Hiccup's hand and making him run towards the cove. But the two were swept from under their feet by their dragons, seeming to already know where they wanted to go. A few minutes later, they arrived at the cove, got off their dragons, and got ready for training.

"Hey Astrid, don't you think my bad leg will get in the way of training? Maybe this isn't such a good…" Hiccup said, examining his leg rig.

"That's not going to work Hiccup, you can't use your leg as an excuse for everything." Astrid said. "Okay, now before we actually start training with the actual weapons, you're going to have to get used to the movements, so we'll start training with these sticks." Astrid said, and handed Hiccup a small stick. "Now, follow my movements." Astrid said, and Astrid started performing the movements of swinging a sword, and Hiccup copied her. Astrid started out moving slow, so Hiccup could watch what she was doing. After a few hours, the two stopped for lunch.

"So, how badly have I messed up so far?" Hiccup asked.

"Not as bad as I was expecting, but there's still a lot of room for improvement." Astrid said.

"That's probably because I'm not meant to wield weapons." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, just give yourself some credit; you will improve, I know it, but it'll take time, practice, and patience." Astrid said, and she punched Hiccup in the shoulder. "That's for not having faith in me and yourself." She said, and quickly followed with a kiss. "That's for agreeing to let me train you."

"Thanks Astrid, I needed that. But I have a question; did the Elder explain what trouble she was sensing?"

"No, she just said that if you don't master at least one type of weapon, you'll die." Astrid said grimly.

"Well, that's a motivator to learn." Hiccup said, smiling and wrapping an arm around Astrid.

"Don't worry Hiccup, I'll make sure you master this; I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Astrid said as she finished her fish. "Okay, now, back to training!" Astrid said.

Later that night, Hiccup was dragged into his house by Toothless, and found that his dad was picking at the burning wood in the fireplace. Stoick turned to look at his son, and walked over and picked him up.

"Hiccup! So how was your first day of training with Astrid?" Stoick asked with a smile on his face. Hiccup, however, just groaned in pain and exhaustion, as Toothless put the teenager at a nearby chair. Stoick went over to a barrel and got a fresh fish out of it and threw towards Toothless, and the dragon caught it in mid-air. After Toothless yawned and laid down to go to sleep, Hiccup sat up and straight and looked at his father.

"Hey dad, can I ask you something?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course son, what's the problem?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know….how did you know that you wanted to marry mom?"

"Oh…well…that's kinda hard to answer; your mother and I loved each other, don't get me wrong, but….we were more pushed into marriage by our parents. Why?" Stoick asked.

"Because….I think I want to marry Astrid…" Hiccup said, and if Stoick was going to faint or jump for joy, Hiccup couldn't tell.

"Son…." Stoick started off, moving over to his son. "…This is wonderful! But are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Dad, I just went through fifteen hours of non-stop training with Astrid; she's made every bone and muscle in my body ache beyond healing, and I'm going to be going through this for quite awhile, and I still feel like I'm ready to marry her. Yes, I'm sure." Hiccup said, and Stoick just couldn't stop smiling. The two continued to talk and ask questions about marriage, and the next morning, Hiccup got up early to make sure he could talk to Astrid's father about marrying his daughter, without Astrid over-hearing him. When Astrid's father, Boulder the Mighty, answered the door, he was shocked to see Hiccup.

"Hiccup, if you're here to start training with Astrid, I'm afraid she won't be up for another hour." Boulder said.

"I know, I need to talk to you." Hiccup said.

"What is it?" Boulder said.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to do this to Astrid? She was really upset with me telling her you guys won't let me and her get married." Hiccup said

"Don't worry Hiccup. If you're worried about Astrid hurting you because of what we're plotting, don't, I'll take care of that. But Hiccup, are you going to take good care of my daughter? "

"Yes. I'll make sure she's the happiest Viking wife in all of Berk. I'll do whatever it takes for her to be a happy wife." Hiccup said, and Boulder patted Hiccup's back.

"Good. I have faith that you'll make Astrid a happy woman, but I hope you won't try to keep Astrid restrained; she's going to do whatever she sees as right, and there's nothing you can do to stop her."

"That's one of the things I love about her; she's so independent and determined! If it wasn't for her, I may have never gotten used to my new leg. She worked day and night with me to get walking and running down again, and she never gave up on me, even when I already gave up on myself.

"That she did. You're a lucky guy, Hiccup." Boulder said, and Hiccup nodded.

"I know." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup?" A soft, groggy voice said, and Hiccup and Boulder turned around to see that the voice belonged to Astrid.

"Astrid! You're up early!" Boulder said.

"I heard voices." Astrid said with a yawn. "Hiccup, what are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for you so we can start training." Hiccup said.

"Okay, I'll be ready in a couple of minutes." Astrid said, and she walked up the stairs and closed the door to her room.

"That was a close one…" Boulder said, and Hiccup nodded.

"No kidding." Hiccup said, and a few minutes later, Astrid entered the living room, ready to go.

"Come on Hiccup. We're training until nightfall today." Astrid said, and the two left the house, got on their dragons, and flew towards the cove to start training again. As soon as they got off the dragons, Astrid tackled Hiccup.

"We're going to start with wrestling today; try to get me off of you and try to get on top of me." Astrid said, and Hiccup grabbed Astrid's shoulders and tried to throw her off, but she had a tight grip on Hiccup, and it was causing trouble for Hiccup to wrestle Astrid off of him. After about twenty minutes of struggling, Hiccup gave up and laid on the ground while Astrid sat on him cross-legged.

"I give up." Hiccup said, and Astrid shook her head.

"Hiccup, you can't give up at everything - especially fighting." Astrid said, and Hiccup just looked at her.

"I can't win Astrid; you're too…"

"Watch it!"

"…strong." You're too strong, Astrid." Hiccup said, with a goofy smile on his face, and Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Hiccup. You have to keep trying." Astrid said. "Maybe this will encourage you." Astrid then leaned down and kissed Hiccup on the lips, and Hiccup immediately grabbed Astrid's shoulders again and tried to roll Astrid off of him. After about fifteen more minutes of struggling, Hiccup suddenly moved Astrid forward, and he was suddenly on top of her, with him holding her arms down by her wrists.

"Wow…" Hiccup said, and Astrid nodded in approval.

"Good work, Hiccup. I knew you could do it." Astrid said, and she quickly but gently pushed Hiccup off of her, and helped him back on his feet. "You're a fast learner, Hiccup."

"Well, you gave me a bit of inspiration." Hiccup said, and Astrid smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't get too comfortable Hiccup. This wasn't even an hour of training. Now I want you to try and tackle me, and keep me down for five seconds." Astrid ordered, and Hiccup took a few steps back, and charged at Astrid, but she just took a step to the side, and kept one foot out and tripped Hiccup. Hiccup got back up and charged at Astrid again, but the same thing happened. Hiccup then tried something new; charged, and when Astrid stepped to the side, he matched her position and jumped at her, but Astrid ducked, and Hiccup landed in the pond. "Hiccup, try thinking before charging." Her answer was Hiccup splashing water at her, soaking her.

"I'm not enjoying this, Astrid!" Hiccup said, and Astrid held out her hand to help Hiccup out of the water.

"This is training Hiccup; it's not made to be enjoyable. Now get serious!" Astrid ordered, and Hiccup charged at Astrid and she just stepped to the side again, but didn't trip him. When she turned around however, Hiccup was nowhere to be seen. "Hiccup?" Suddenly, Hiccup jumped from behind some rocks and tackled Astrid from behind, and was able to hold her down for five seconds.

"Serious enough for you?" Hiccup asked, and he helped Astrid back up.

"That was good Hiccup, but you won't be able to rely on sneaking every time, so try and tackle me on the first charge." Astrid said, and Hiccup nodded and tried again.

A/N: That's Ch. 2, though the ending sucked, I feel the story is moving nicely in my opinion, and I want to tell you that these training segments in the story are important, and you'll see what I mean later on in the story. Apparently Hiccup and Boulder are plotting something and Astrid has no idea. And what could this new evil be that the Elder is worried about.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

By the afternoon, Hiccup was exhausted; Astrid was working him harder than ever, showing absolutely little pity while she pushed Hiccup beyond his limits. She had him running, lifting heavy rocks, and punching trees. Hiccup was sore in places he didn't even know he had, but Astrid didn't show any sign of regret or letting up on him. Toothless was starting to growl at Astrid a little, but she said it was helping Hiccup, and Hiccup told the dragon to calm down. By the time Astrid allowed Hiccup to take a break, she cooked up some fish and gave it to Hiccup and sat next to him.

"I hope you understand why I'm pushing you so hard." Astrid said.

"Hey, don't worry about it; what's a few broken bones compared to making you proud."

"You make it seem like you can't do anything right." Astrid said, and Hiccup gave her a look. "You know what I mean."

"I know; I'm just having some fun." Hiccup said as he wrapped and arm around Astrid and kissed her on the cheek. Feeling left out, the two dragons cuddled up next to their friends, almost ruining the touching moment Hiccup and Astrid were sharing.

"Believe it or not Hiccup, you're already making progress. It's just slow progress; you're already more coordinated than you were yesterday." Astrid said.

"I bet…" Hiccup said, unconvinced.

"I mean it! I can already tell you're improving." Astrid said, but Hiccup looked like he was thinking about something else entirely, and Astrid knew what it was.

"Hiccup, don't you worry about my mother. Just consider her a bump in the path; she might slow us down from reaching our goal, but we can go around her. Nothing is going to stop us from marrying each other."

"I wish I had your optimism." Hiccup's answer was a fist to his shoulder.

"That's for thinking we can't get passed this." Astrid quickly followed up with a kiss, as usual. "That's for everything else." Hiccup just rolled his eyes and kissed Astrid back. After they finished eating, Hiccup and Astrid continued training for hours until sunset. Hiccup smiled when he heard that they were done training for the day, and they got on their dragons and went back to Berk. When Toothless landed outside Hiccup's house, Hiccup gave Astrid a kiss goodnight, and grabbed her hand.

"Come on. I don't want you to go yet." Hiccup said, and he led Astrid into the house, and found that Stoick and Boulder were waiting for them.

"Sit down you two." Stoick ordered.

"What's this about dad?" Hiccup asked as he took a seat. .

"Hiccup, we got everything ready, so I think it's time we let Astrid in on what's going on." Stoick said, and Hiccup nodded and turned to Astrid.

"Astrid, how would you like to get married in four months?" Hiccup asked, and Astrid was confused.

"What…what do you mean Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"Astrid, over the past few days, while you were berating your parents about not letting us get married, Stoick has been getting things ready so we can get married as soon as possible, which will be in four months. Our parents have already given their blessings; all you need to do is say you'll marry me with witnesses." Hiccup explained, and Astrid could barely hold back her tears, and her anger.

"Yes, Hiccup!" Astrid said, and she threw her arms around him, but it the hug was so tight, Hiccup couldn't breathe.

"Astrid…I…can't…breathe." Hiccup said between gasps, and Astrid squeezed even tighter. Hiccup was eventually able to squeeze his way out of Astrid's death grip, but Astrid grabbed a nearby ax and put it behind her back.

"Hiccup, come here; I want to go ahead and give you my wedding gift to you." Astrid said as she smiled evilly and walked towards Hiccup, who was backing up towards the door.

"Astrid, there's no need to be mad at me." Hiccup said, and but Astrid just chuckled.

"Mad? Hiccup, darling, why would I be mad? I mean, you only made me worry that I won't be able to marry you, something that I've been looking forward to since the day I first kissed you, and you also made me hate my parents because you told me that they wouldn't let us get married. So…what do I have to be mad about?" Astrid asked, and when Hiccup reached the door, he opened it and ran out the door, and Astrid followed, raising the ax above her head, and gave a loud war cry.

The next morning, while Hiccup was sleeping after he escaped Astrid's furious wrath, Hiccup was woken up by someone grabbing his shirt, and when he opened his eyes, he saw Astrid, looking at him angrily.

"Astrid! Wait! Please don't kill me!" Hiccup pleaded, but he was answered by a punch in the eye, knocking him on his back, and she followed by deeply kissing him on the lip, which lasted for over five minutes. When they stopped for air, Hiccup was in complete shock. "Wow…"

"I'm not as mad anymore; I still mad, but not as mad, and I still want to marry you." Astrid said, and Hiccup just smiled and kissed Astrid on the lips. "Come on; get ready for training today. I'm going to make today a living hell for what you did to me." Astrid said as she gave an evil grin, and Hiccup whimpered in fear.

Four months has past, and the wedding was only five days away. Everything was ready; the food was ready to be cooked, gifts were chosen, and everything was perfect. With all the preparations ready, Hiccup and Astrid were finally left alone and they could just relax with each other. They were at the cove, just enjoying each others company, sitting on a rock in each others arms, when they saw Toothless wake up from his nap and look up the sky and start to growl.

"What's wrong Toothless?" Hiccup asked, and Toothless started running around, and they could tell he wanted to fly and try to find whatever was in the sky, and Hiccup just sighed, looked at Astrid apologetically, and she just motioned her head towards Toothless and smiled slightly. Hiccup then got off the rock, got on Toothless, latched his prosthetic in place, and the dragon took off at high speeds. Hiccup had never seen Toothless fly that fast before, and it hard for him to keep his tailfin in the right positions. After ten minutes of flying, Hiccup heard a screeching noise in the distance, and suddenly, a blue explosion could be seen, and one of Berk's catapults was destroyed. Toothless was apparently getting closer to his target, because he started snapping and biting, and eventually, Toothless made a lunge and hit something, because he hit something and he and Hiccup started rolling in the sky and hit the beach soon after. Astrid ran over to Hiccup with a torch in her hand and pointed towards Toothless and saw that he was wrestling with something; another dragon, and not just any regular dragon: it was a Night Fury. Growling and hissing could be heard as the two dragons could be fought, and they got off each other and just started barking at each other, and soon after, Toothless jumped at the other Night Fury and began biting it. The other Night Fury tried biting back, but Toothless was bigger and smaller than it, though, after a couple of minutes after taking punishment, the smaller Night Fury got Toothless in the face with its claws, causing the dragon to get off of it, but Toothless tackled it, and made it skid across the beach. Toothless ended the fight by hitting the dragon with a fire blast to the face, and it knocked the Night Fury unconscious. Hiccup and Astrid then looked at Toothless, and then at the other Night Fury. Hiccup then walked slowly over to the unconscious dragon, and tried to get a close look at it.

"Hiccup! Be careful!" Astrid whispered, not wanting to wake the dragon.

"Why do you think it attacked us?" Hiccup asked, and suddenly, several Vikings appeared with their weapons drawn, ready to kill the attacking dragon.

"Wait! Wait!" Hiccup yelled, and the Vikings halted, including Stoick, who was leading the march.

"Son, what are you doing?" Stoick asked, and Hiccup ignored him as he began inspecting the dragon.

"This is another Night Fury, dad; I want to see if I can get it to calm down and train it." Hiccup explained, and he started examining the wings of the Night Fury. "One of her wings are broken…"

"Her?" Astrid asked. "How do you know it's a 'she'?"

"Mainly because she's a bit smaller than Toothless, and I can tell how old she is because of her teeth." Hiccup explained, as he opened the dragon's mouth, revealing its sharp teeth.

"What do mean by her teeth?" Stoick asked.

"Because Toothless lost one of his teeth a couple of weeks ago, and I kept it for my studies on dragons, and when Toothless' new tooth grew in, I noticed it looks different than the one that fell out…" Hiccup explained as he pulled a small cloth out and pulled a tooth out of it, and walked over to Toothless and opened the dragon's mouth and had him reveal his teeth. "…see?" He said, as he put the old tooth next Toothless' new one, showing that the new tooth was more jagged than the old one.

"That….makes sense…" Astrid said. "It's weird that you keep Toothless' lost teeth, but it makes sense. Now, what do we do about this Night Fury?"

"Dad, can you and Gobber help me get her back to the house on the nearby island before she wakes up?" Hiccup asked, and Stoick nodded, and he and Gobber whistled, and suddenly, two Boneknappers showed up, and the two Vikings tied a net to the dragons ankles, and then put the unconscious Night Fury in the net, careful not to wake her or cause her anymore pain. Then, the two Boneknappers took off and flew towards Hiccup and Astrid's Anniversary House. Hiccup and Astrid then got on their dragons and followed the Boneknappers and after they were all on the island, Stoick and Gobber put the unconscious dragon in the house, said good night to the two teenagers.

"So what are we going to do about her?" Astrid asked, and Hiccup began examining the dragon's broken wing.

"We need to find a way to heal her wing; Astrid, I need some long smooth sticks. If I bring the sticks, can you use a knife or something to smooth it out? I also need some bandages to wrap the sticks around." Hiccup explained, and Astrid just nodded, and Hiccup walked out the door. Twenty minutes later, Hiccup returned with two arms carrying several sticks. Astrid smoothed them out with a dagger, and as she finished, she handed them Hiccup, who was busy trying to straighten out the Night Fury's broken wing, and lined up the sticks with the wings bone structure. Once all the sticks were in place, Astrid gave Hiccup several bandages, who used a bucket to wet them, and then tightly wrapped the bandages around the wing. After two hours of work, the wing was completely covered in bandages, and the wings was stuck in an outward position.

"It'll be inconvenient for the dragon, but her wing should heal." Hiccup said with a sigh.

"Should?" Astrid asked with an eyebrow raised.

"This has never been tried on a dragon before; I don't know how well it will work." Hiccup explained, and he yawned, and looked at Astrid.

"Let's get you to bed, Hiccup." Astrid said as she walked over to Hiccup, grabbed his arm, and led him to the bedrooms.

"Alright…Toothless, can you stay here with the Night Fury? Just in case she wakes up and starts causing a ruckus?" Hiccup asked, and Toothless just snorted and lay down on the floor and closed his eyes. "Thanks bud, I'll make sure you get two extra Icelandic Cod for breakfast." And with that, Hiccup and Astrid went to their bedrooms and went to sleep.

A/N: Well, that's Ch. 3. I hope you enjoyed it, but I also hope you're not losing your patience, because the main conflict of this story is coming soon, I promise, I'm just getting the major characters ready and all that, so just bear with me. Also, just as a heads up, the next chapter will be focused on Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless getting to know their new 'guest', and then, their wedding.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

The next morning, Hiccup woke up to the sound of something cooking, and it made him get out of bed to find out what exactly was making him hungry. He walked down stairs and found that Toothless was eating some fish from one the baskets, and the female Night Fury was still unconscious. He got into the kitchen to find that Astrid was cooking some fish.

"I didn't know you could cook." Hiccup said, and Astrid just shot him a smile as she kissed him on the cheek.

"In all honesty, this is my first time trying, although my mom did give me lessons…I just watched." Astrid explained.

"Well it smells delicious." Hiccup said, and he left the kitchen to let Astrid cook, and decided to sit next to Toothless and scratch the dragon's neck, who was absolutely enjoying it. "Hey Astrid, where's Spike? He's normally fighting with Toothless to try and get some fish.

"I think he went back Berk; he likes being with more than three dragons in one area." Astrid explained, and Hiccup stopped scratching Toothless' neck, and looked over at the female Night Fury, who was starting to stir and snort.

"Astrid, I think she's waking up!" Hiccup yelled, and Astrid put the fish she was cooking away from the fire and stood next to Hiccup, ax in hand, just in case the Night Fury tried something. But Hiccup took the ax out of Astrid's hands and put it to the side. "She won't trust us if she sees that." Hiccup explained, and although Astrid trusted Hiccup's judgment when it came to dragon training, she thought this one was more dangerous than usual, since it attacked Berk for no reason. The Night Fury opened her eyes, and they green, like Toothless', but her pupils were slits, showing that she was ready to fight.

"Easy girl…it's okay; we're not going to hurt you." Hiccup said, trying to calm the Night Fury. He walked over to a nearby basket and pulled out a fish, and slowly put it in front of the dragons face, but she growled and revealed her sharp teeth, making Toothless growl in response. The female Night Fury looked over at Toothless, and realized that he was the dragon that bested her, and she calmed down, not in a fighting mood any longer. She then started to sniff the fish, and with one sudden jerk of her head, she took the fish out of Hiccup's hand and ate it with one gulp. The dragon then looked Hiccup, then Astrid, over to Toothless, and then back to Hiccup, who just smiled the same way he did when he befriended Toothless, but he didn't get the same response; the Night Fury just growled, and looked at her broken wing, and started shaking it with an irritated face. She tried flapping her wings, but the sudden movement of her broken wing caused the Night Fury to groan in pain.

"Easy girl!" Hiccup said as he lightly grabbed the broken wing and tried to soothe the dragon. Suddenly, the dragon started shaking again, and Hiccup realized that the dragon's wing must've itched, so he got a spare twig he got the night before, and started using a knife to curve it, and when he finished, he squeezed it through a small gab between the bandages and the wing, and started scratching the wing, careful not to accidentally hit a broken bone, which he memorized where they were through drawings. The Night Fury immediately calmed down, enjoying the itching sensation going away. After a few minutes, the Night Fury lay back on the floor and closed her eyes, and Hiccup looked over at Astrid and Toothless and smiled, and they smiled in return; the Night Fury was starting to trust them, if it was willing to go to sleep in the same room as them.

After breakfast, Hiccup and Astrid decided to walk around the island for a couple of hours, and Toothless was asked to stay behind to keep an eye on the Night Fury. When they two returned, they found that the female Night Fury was awake, and Toothless had just regurgitated a fish in front of the other dragon, and she ate it gladly. After the Night Fury ate the fish, she looked at Toothless' tail, and started sniffing the mechanism and the cloth that allowed m

"Well, it looks like you two are getting along." Hiccup said with a smile, and the two Night Furies gave him a gummy smile in return.

"Hey Hiccup; I think I have a name for our new dragon friend here." Astrid said.

"What?" Hiccup asked as he got a fish from a basket.

"Raven." Astrid answered, and Hiccup just looked at her and smiled.

"That name seems to fit her…Raven." Hiccup said, and he threw the fish towards the Night Furies, and they split it. Hiccup walked over to the two dragons and rubbed Toothless' snout, and reached to do the same with Raven, but she started growling, apparently still not completely trusting Hiccup. Toothless used his head to nudge Raven to stop growling, and he growled at her in turn, and she stopped growling. Hiccup then slowly reached out to Raven, and stopped just a few inches away from her face, and Raven smelled his hand, and put her face against it suddenly, just like Toothless did when the two became friends. Hiccup looked over to Astrid, who was smiling proudly at Hiccup. Hiccup then offered his hand to Astrid, and she took it and started rubbing Raven's snout, when suddenly, Raven's wing started itching, so Hiccup grabbed Raven's scratching stick, and scratched the wing.

Four days have passed, and it was finally the day of Hiccup and Astrid's wedding, and everyone was there, including Raven, who was brought to Berk by boat, but she growled at any Viking that got within five feet of her. As Hiccup was getting the last of his wedding clothes on, Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs decided to pay their friend a visit.

"So Hiccup, you nervous?" Snotlout asked, and Hiccup chuckled, acting extremely confident.

"You have no idea." Hiccup said, and three other Viking's laughed.

"You got nothing to worry about Hiccup; Astrid and Ruffnut have been yapping my ears off about this wedding, and I can tell you how excited Astrid is about this. All I can say to you is, don't chicken out about this." Tuffnut said, and the four laughed.

"It's not Astrid I'm scared of; it's that ax she carries." Hiccup said, and they continued laughing.

"I have to admit Hiccup; I've been jealous of you ever since the day Astrid kissed you, and I'm still jealous of you, but I wish you two the best of luck." Snotlout said, and Hiccup smiled at his friends when Gobber walked in.

"Everything's ready Hiccup." Gobber said, and Hiccup left the house and walked outside to see the whole village was there for his wedding. He looked at the Astrid, who was waiting for him, and saw that she was wearing a beautiful dress; it was white with a blue tint to it. Hiccup noticed that the dress wasn't to overdone like at other Viking weddings he's seen, it matched Astrid's figure perfectly. When Astrid looked at Hiccup, she smiled at him as he walked over to her and held her hand. When the two were standing next to each other, waiting for Stoick to make them official husband and wife, Hiccup looked over to Raven and Toothless, and saw that Raven was rubbing her head against Toothless' neck, and Toothless was smiling and purring. Hiccup looked over at Astrid, who noticed the two dragons as well, and she smiled at Hiccup. Stoick then stood in front of Astrid and Hiccup, and the crowd stopped murmuring and Toothless and Raven stopped what they were doing.

"Well…I don't think any of us would be expecting this five years ago." Stoick started to say. "Of course, that doesn't mean we aren't happy to see these two be wed on this day, with our dragon allies, friends, and family. Yes, most people would question Astrid's motives as to why she's marrying Hiccup, a clumsy, scrawny, accident prone, disaster making…" Stoick continued mentioning Hiccup's flaws for over five minutes, making Hiccup's self-esteem drop even more every second. Stoick was eventually stopped, when Gobber elbowed the chief and Toothless hit Stoick in the back of the head with his tell. "Right…" Stoick said with a cough. "…however, this is what people would believe if they didn't know Hiccup like we do; he's also brave, strong hearted, intelligent, a natural leader, quick thinking; things that make a great chief, which is what Hiccup will be, when I move on from this world, to Valhalla." Stoick said, and proceeded to perform the marriage ceremony, and once Hiccup and Astrid were announced husband and wife, the two kissed, and the crowd of Viking's cheered, and the dragon's howled happily.

After the party that followed Hiccup and Astrid's wedding, they two got on Toothless and flew back to the private house on the island, and the two walked in and lay down on their bed.

"So…we have three weeks to ourselves. What should we do?" Hiccup asked, and Astrid gave a small smile.

"I can think of something…" Astrid said, and she pulled Hiccup into a deep kiss, either unaware or uncaring of the two sets of green dragon eyes watching them.

Hiccup and Astrid woke up at the same time, and they smiled at each other as they looked in each other eyes.

"Good morning, Hiccup." Astrid said as she gave Hiccup a kiss on the lips.

"Good morning, Astrid." Hiccup said, and he started kissing Astrid on the neck, and moved down to her shoulders, and started exploring Astrid's body.

"Hiccup…you…Hiccup…we…we have two dragons watching us…" Astrid said through her moans, and Hiccup looked up and saw that Toothless and Raven were still looking at them.

"What was with the growling last night buddy?" Hiccup asked, and Toothless just looked at Hiccup with his head tilted, confused about what Hiccup was asking. "I haven't heard Toothless growl that loud since the first time you two met." Hiccup said, and Astrid whispered something in Hiccup's ear. "Oh…."

"Yeah, I noticed that they stopped growling after we…finished." Astrid said, and she kissed Hiccup on the cheek. The newlyweds got out of bed and put their clothes back on, and they started petting Toothless and Raven. After feeding the dragon's their fish, Astrid made breakfast for herself and Hiccup.

"It smells good Astrid." Hiccup said as he came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thanks. What do you want to do today?" Astrid asked as she cooked the fish.

"I can think of a few things." Hiccup said as he kissed Astrid's neck.

"Hiccup…we have three whole weeks for that. Why don't we do something else? I'm sure Toothless would love to go flying." Astrid said, and Hiccup stopped his kissing and looked at Toothless and saw that he and Raven were still rubbing their necks together, and Hiccup figured that it was their way of being intimate, like the way he and Astrid kiss each other.

"I think Toothless is busy at the moment." Hiccup said, and Astrid looked at the dragons and smiled.

"Okay. I'll see you in the bedroom." Astrid said with as she gave her husband a seductive smiled and walked into the bedroom, with Hiccup running after her.

Three weeks later, the four sailed back to Berk, and they were greeted by friends and family. After the village congratulated and welcomed the couple, Stoick walked over to them.

"Hiccup, Astrid, welcome back. I hope you found the past three weeks enjoyable." Stoick said, and Hiccup and Astrid blushed a little and smiled. "Now, for my wedding gift to you two." Stoick led the two through the village, and stopped them in front of a house that wasn't there three weeks ago.

"While you were away, Gobber and I built this house for you two to live in. It has a kitchen, a living room, and six bedrooms." Stoick explained.

"Six bedrooms?" Hiccup asked, and Stoick nodded.

"Just in case you two decide to have a large family." Stoick said. "And since you two have three dragons to take care, we extended the back of the house for them to sleep, and Hiccup, Gobber found your designs for a cold room to store meats and fish in your old drawing room in the stall, so we added a basement filled with ice and iron. The ice will need to be replaced every few weeks, but it should help keep your food preserved. Al

"Wow, thanks dad." Hiccup said, and Stoick just grinned and patted his back.

"It's our pleasure son; we just want you and Astrid to be comfortable." Stoick said, and the couple walked into their new house and was amazed to see how large the house really was. Even Raven and Toothless seemed amazed as they walked into the house.

"This is such a beautiful house." Astrid said impressed, and Hiccup nodded in agreement. As they explored the house, Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup and kissed him on the lips for a couple of seconds, and when she broke it, they just looked at each other in the eyes. "I love you Hiccup…I love you so much" Astrid said, and Hiccup smiled back at her.

"I can tell this going to be a perfect marriage." Hiccup said, and the two kissed again, and it was even longer this time. The two continued to kiss for a few minutes, and Raven and Toothless went to the back of the house to continue the moment they were sharing at the island.

A/N: Another bad ending, but the plot is slowly, very slowly, moving along. The plot will advance much farther in the next chapter, which I will post tomorrow, though most of you might not like how it ends. And to the readers that wanted Raven to wait awhile before she forgives Toothless, Hiccup, and Astrid; I realize that just a day or two is too short of time before she forgives them, but I needed her to befriend the three quickly, but I apologize if this is not what you wanted. I also apologize for how poorly described the wedding was, but I've only been to one wedding, and that was when I six or seven, so it's kind of a blur. But I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll be posting Ch. 5 tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

It's been five months since Hiccup and Astrid got married, and things were going great, despite the fact that things at the forge was a bit stressful because a lot of orders were coming in and Gobber was getting sick, making Hiccup work harder and longer. Many Vikings were calling Hiccup and Astrid a perfect married couple. Early that morning, Hiccup had to get up early to get caught up with all the weapon orders that he had, and as he got dressed, Astrid got out of bed as well, and cooked Hiccup a quick breakfast.

"Hiccup, make sure you try to hurry home, because I'll have a…_surprise_ for you when you get back." Astrid said as she put a plate in front of Hiccup and kissed his neck.

"Yeah…yeah I'll do that." Hiccup said, and Hiccup quickly ate the fish. "I gotta go Astrid; I'll see you later on tonight." Hiccup got up and head out the door, not noticing that Astrid puckered her lips for a goodbye kiss, and when she heard the door shut, Astrid opened her eyes and sighed and just shook her head.

Meanwhile, at the forge, Hiccup and Gobber were working as fast as they can, and despite the older Viking's coughing and wheezing, Gobber was still hammering away, while Hiccup shaped molten metal and sharpened axes and swords.

"Gobber, I can do this work; you're way too sick." Hiccup said.

"I'm fine, Hiccup!" Gobber said, despite the coughing and wheezing that followed and Gobber continued to work. As blades and war hammers filled the stall, it was getting crowded in the stall and difficult to move. As Hiccup was carrying a box of hilts for swords, he stepped to the side to avoid some sword blades that were sticking out, not noticing Gobber taking off his hot tongs hand, and put it to the side real quick, and Hiccup walked into it, burning him.

"Son of Loki!" Hiccup swore as he stepped away from tongs.

"Sorry Hiccup; didn't mean to burn ya." Gobber said.

"It's fine." Hiccup said as he ignored the pain and got an ax and started sharpening it, but Gobber was walking with a red hot blade, and Hiccup had to lean forward to avoid getting burned again, but he pressed to far down on the ax, causing it to break, and a piece of shrapnel hit his shoulder, and it was lodged in there, and he groaned in pain.

"Hiccup!" Gobber said, and Hiccup just pulled the piece of shrapnel, pulled out a clean piece of cloth, wrapped it over the wound and kept working.

Later that evening, Hiccup walked into his house to find a large dinner on the table; bread, chicken, fish, mead, the whole works, and Astrid walked into the room wearing nice clothes, and smiling at her husband. She walked over to the table and gestured him to sit down.

"I've been waiting for you to get home all day today. I've worked on this dinner for hours so we can have a nice evening together, since you've been so busy at the forge and everything." Astrid said, and Hiccup forced a smile on his face, despite his exhaustion, and walked over to the table. Astrid proceeded to kiss Hiccup, and as she took off his fur vest, she noticed blood stains on his shirt. "Hiccup! What happened!"

"Nothing; as Gobber and I completed orders, the stall got over-filled with weapons and supplies, and I ended up burning myself, cutting myself, and piece of shrapnel punctured my shoulder as a I sharpened an axe." Hiccup explained, and Astrid took of Hiccup's shirt, got some herbs from a cupboard, spilt them in half, and rubbed the oils that came from the leaves on Hiccup's wounds, making the pain go away. She then got some bandages, put the herb oils on the bandages and wrapped them around the Hiccup's wounds. She then put a clean shirt on Hiccup, and helped him take a seat at the table.

"Why don't you eat something; you probably had to work through lunch again didn't you?" Astrid asked, and Hiccup nodded and ate the food in front of him.

"Where are Spike, Toothless, and Raven?" Hiccup asked, noticing that the dragons were no where in the house.

"Spike is asleep outside; he loves windy weather. And Toothless and Raven are exploring the village, just enjoying each others company I guess." Astrid said as she took a drink of mead.

"Oh, okay. Dinner is delicious, as usual." Hiccup said with a sincere smile as he took a bite of the chicken.

"I have to go on a large fishing trip with some other Viking's tomorrow afternoon, and it'll take us a couple of weeks since we need to get enough fish to last us the winter, so I was thinking…maybe after dinner, we could go upstairs and…enjoy the evening to ourselves." Astrid said seductively, and Hiccup frowned.

"Astrid, you know I'd love to…" That was all Hiccup had to say, and Astrid already showed her disappointment. "If I had the time tonight, I'd take you upstairs right now and make our bed go from one side of the bedroom to the other and back again; but I need to get enough sleep so I can wake up early tomorrow and get another head start of the orders. Plus, today took a lot of energy out of me, and I'd like to rest." Hiccup said, but Astrid wouldn't look at him, so Hiccup grabbed Astrid's hand and started stroking it with his thumb. "I'll tell you what; I'll ask Gobber if I can come by the house tomorrow at lunch and if he does, I'll run over and take you as soon as I walk through the door. And I'll se if Gobber can also give me a few days off after you get back so we can make up for the rest of the time we lost over the past few weeks. Okay?" Hiccup asked, and Astrid smiled.

"Okay. Now let's finish up eating tonight, so you can get to bed; the sooner you finish those orders, the sooner you can get back here." Astrid said with a smile, and Hiccup continued eating. "Oh, and Hiccup, as soon as the wounds you got from the forge heal, we're going to resume you're fighting training. You're going to have to work four times as hard to make up for lost time over the past few days." Astrid said with an evil smile, and she giggled to herself when she heard Hiccup whimper.

The next morning, Hiccup got up early so he could get a head start on his orders, and when he got to the stall, he saw that Gobber was even worse than the day before; he was pale white, his eyes were bloodshot, and he looked like he was about to throw up.

"Gobber, you look horrible!" Hiccup said, and Gobber had a coughing fit before he could answer.

"I'm fine Hiccup! Just get my hammer and I'll get started on the orders that are left." Gobber said, and Hiccup did what he was told, despite his better judgment, and Gobber started working, and Hiccup did the same, but Gobber noticed that Hiccup was distracted about something. "What's wrong, Hiccup?"

"Nothing, Gobber; I just made a promise to my wife last night, and I should've known I wouldn't be able to keep it." Hiccup said.

"What'd you promise her?"

"Well, she has to go on a fishing trip today since winter is so close, and because of so many orders that have been coming in, Astrid and I haven't exactly been able to…you know…" Hiccup said, and Gobber nodded in understanding. "Well, I promised her that at my lunch break, that I'd go by the house for one final…you know…before she had to leave, but you're too sick to work, and I can't get all these orders done by myself before lunch." Hiccup explained, and Gobber snorted.

"I can still work Hiccup…" Gobber was interrupted by upchucking his breakfast outside the stall, and Hiccup started pushing Gobber out of the stall.

"I'm sorry Gobber, but I think you should just rest until you're feeling better." Hiccup said, and forced Gobber out of the stall, knowing very well that he's now forced to break his promise to Astrid, but he didn't want Gobber to get hurt or killed in the shop while he was so sick. Hours passed, and Hiccup knew it was an hour passed the time he promised Astrid he'd be home, but he kept working, knowing that he was reaching the deadline of the orders, and if he didn't fulfill the orders, he wouldn't get any food or supplies to help him and his family to survive winter. As Hiccup was hammering a sword, he heard familiar footsteps behind, and prepared for the worst. "Astrid…" Hiccup wasn't even given the chance to talk, because Astrid grabbed his should, turned him around, and punched him in the eye and kicked him in the gut.

"THAT'S FOR LYING TO ME!" Astrid yelled, and when Hiccup looked at her, he saw that she was so upset, that she had tears in her eyes. Astrid then slammed her foot into Hiccup's gut. "AND THAT'S FOR EVERYTHING ELSE!"

"Astrid, look, I understand that you're mad, but…" Hiccup started, but Astrid punched him again.

"Just shut up! I don't want to hear your lies you Spawn of Loki!" Astrid yelled, and she swung at Hiccup again, but this time, he caught her wrist. Astrid swung her other arm, but Hiccup caught that arm as well.

"Astrid, I know you're mad, but hear me out; Gobber is extremely sick today, so sick that if he worked today, he most likely would've died. So I'm going to have to work on all these orders by myself." Hiccup explained, and he handed Astrid a list of weapons on paper, and Astrid just grabbed the paper, balled it up, and threw it aside.

"I don't care! You could've easily just come by at lunch at fulfilled your promise!" Astrid yelled, and Hiccup just stepped back as he started getting angry at his wife's behavior.

"Astrid, do you want to have food and materials so we can get through this years winter? Then I have to reach these quotas so my customers will give their payments of chicken, mutton, fish, and cotton!" Hiccup yelled, and he turned around to continue working, but Astrid forced him around again.

"Don't you turn your back on me Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III! Do you understand how long it's been since we _shared an evening? THREE WEEKS! _And do you know how long I'll be gone? _ANOTHER THREE WEEKS! _That's too long Hiccup! Too long without us showing our love to each other! Do you still love me, Hiccup!" Astrid asked, her eyes beginning to water again.

"Of course I still love you! But I need to get these orders done so we'll have enough supplies to last us winter! WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THIS!" Hiccup yelled, getting more and more angry.

"This is the SIXTH time you broke your promise about this! And I am tired of it!" Astrid yelled, and she knocked over a table of swords and axes, and that was the final straw.

"Get out! GET OUT! JUST GET OUT AND GO ON YOUR GODS FORSAKEN FISHING TRIP! WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS WHEN YOU GET BACK AND WHEN YOU COOLED OFF!" Hiccup yelled.

"WELL, DON'T EXPECT ME TO GO EASY ON YOU!" Astrid yelled, and she kicked a sword hilt, and it accidentally hit him in the head, and that caused him to explode on the inside.

"If I had known I'd have to put up with this, I would've never married you." Hiccup said under his breath, but it loud enough for Astrid to hear.

"What did you just say?" Astrid asked, on the brink of crying and exploding.

"You heard me." Hiccup said, and Astrid threw a rock at him, and it him square in the back of his head.

"Say it again; louder this time." Astrid demanded, and Hiccup turned around to face.

"I said…I WISH I NEVER MARRIED YOU!" Hiccup yelled, and when he realized what he just yelled to his wife, who he still loved very much, it was too late. "Astrid…wait…I didn't mean that…" Astrid couldn't hold it in; she let all of her tears flow down her cheeks and she ran off to the dock and got on the fishing boat, and it set sail to retrieve food for winter, leaving Hiccup alone to regret what he just said. Little did he know that he'd be regretting much longer than what he was expecting.

A/N: Ch. 5 done and dusted. Things are not going well for Hiccup and Astrid, and what are guys thinking that's coming along that will make Hiccup regret what his anger said to Astrid for a much longer time than he was suspecting? You'll have to read Ch. 6, which will be up tomorrow, to find out. BTW, in the next chapter, I'm going to do something interesting; I'm going to show a conversation between dragons. Just trust me on this, you might enjoy it.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Three months have passed since Hiccup and Astrid's big argument and Astrid and the Viking's that went with her on the fishing trip, and none of the have returned, and everyone in the village believed they're dead, and it was killing Hiccup. The only thing that would run through his mind is the last few words he said to Astrid that broke her heart; '_I WISH I NEVER MARRIED YOU!'_. Hiccup hated himself for saying those words, because he had no choice but to believe that Astrid is dead, and she died thinking that her husband no longer loved her, and Hiccup could hardly live with himself. As Hiccup walked through the village with Toothless, but Hiccup could hardly walk straight, with his depression clouding his concentration, it was so bad, he eventually had to lean on Toothless to help him walk. Toothless hated what his friend was going through, and he tried to suggest flying, but Hiccup refused. They continued walking through the village, when Raven landed in front of them. Raven nudged Hiccup with her head, and rubbed her head against Toothless' neck.

"Toothless, you can spend time with Raven if you want…I'm just going to go…I don't know…just leave me alone for awhile." Hiccup said, and Toothless just nudged Hiccup, and Raven did the same. They eventually made their way to their home, and when Toothless walked in, he put his cloth tailfin in his mouth and walked over to Hiccup and nudged his friend again, and Hiccup looked at him. "I'm sorry bud; I'm just not in the mood for flying." Toothless just moaned disappointedly and nudged Hiccup again. "No Toothless…" This time the Night Fury looked at Toothless with big, pleading eyes and put his ears back and started whining, and Hiccup realized that Toothless is just trying to help his friend and it's been seven months since Toothless had been flying, so Hiccup grabbed the tailfin and put on his dragon's tail and got on the saddle, and they started flying as soon as they were outside. Toothless and Raven was enjoying the feeling of flying, and Hiccup was glad that his friend was happy, but he was still too depressed to enjoy flying with Toothless.

A/N: This is where the dragon conversation starts. It'll be completely in Italics, just so you know.

"_Raven, I'm starting to worry about Hiccup; he hardly eats, sleeps, and he doesn't want anything to do with us." _Toothless said.

"_I'm worried about him too, love. Ever since Astrid left, Hiccup just hasn't been the same. I can understand that he's depressed about Astrid's death, but there seems to be something more." _Raven figured.

"_I love Hiccup; he's like my brother. Raven, my love, I'd do anything to make Hiccup smile again." _ Toothless said, when suddenly, his ears perked up from hearing a familiar noise, and he noticed that Raven's ears did the same thing.

Hiccup was broken from his thoughts when he heard Toothless and Raven start grunting and grumbling. After finding out which way the dragons wanted to go, Hiccup adjusted Toothless' tailfin, and the dragons flew as fast as they could in the direction where whatever it was that was bothering them was located. After about fifteen minutes of flying, Hiccup saw a little island that he's never known that was there. As he got closer to the island, he heard a faint screaming. He didn't know what it was about, but the voice sounded familiar. As he got closer, the screams sounded like screams of pain and agony, and as he got even closer, the voice sounded familiar.

"Astrid…" Hiccup said. Astrid was close, she was alive, but she was in pain. Something, or someone was hurting her, and Hiccup swore to himself that whoever or whatever it was, was going to be with his/her/its life. The dragons landed, and Hiccup followed the sound of Astrid's screaming to small clearing, but he realized that saving his wife was going to be much harder than what he was expecting; because he saw a large camp with men armed with swords, axes, maces, and other weapons, and some of them were covered from head to toe in steel plating. He looked around the camp and saw the beautiful, yet disturbing sight he had ever seen; it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen because it was his beautiful and long-thought dead wife Astrid, but it was disturbing because she was in pain, in chains, and being severely tortured by the men.

Astrid had to do whatever it takes to not to give into her torture and tell these men the information they wanted, but she wanted the pain to stop so much. Over the past three months, the men that captured Astrid have beat her, burned her, broke several of their limbs, including her arms and legs, and they also pulled her arms out of her sockets, and they'd occasionally drag her by the arms for miles. For three months, the men would do whatever it takes to cause Astrid pain until she'd occasionally pass out from the pain.

"Where is your village, pagan!" A man asked, a man that Astrid figured that was the only one that could speak Astrid's language, since he was only one that'd interrogate her. They didn't tell her, but Astrid knew that they wanted to destroy Berk, which is why they were keeping her just barely alive so she could tell them where her village is located. Of course, Astrid hadn't told them anything since the whole thing started after she was captured. That day wasn't any different; Astrid didn't answer, and the interrogator nodded, and two other men pressed the red hot metal on Astrid's skin again, and she cried out in pain.

"I'll…never…tell…you…anything." Astrid painfully said, and she spat blood at the man, and it hit his steel helmet. But that caused him to punch her burn wounds, and she groaned in pain again. The man then said something in his foreign language and one of the other men brought a leather whip with a metal tip at the end, and six lit torches were placed on the metal tip of the whip, and a few minutes later, the torches were removed and the metal tip was red hot. Suddenly, the interrogator raised the whip and began hitting Astrid with it, splitting and burning her skin with every hit, making her cry in absolute pain.

Hiccup was furious; the men he was looking at were torturing his wife, and by the looks of it, they were starving her too. Hiccup wanted to make them suffer for what they were doing, but Hiccup knew that would end with his and probably Astrid's death. All he could do was wait until the men left; however, he wasn't aware that it'd take them going to sleep in their tents for Hiccup to move into the camp. He slowly walked into the camp, and saw that the men put Astrid in a metal cage, like an animal. Astrid was restrained by iron cuffs around her wrists that were attached to the bars of the cage. Seeing his wife like that made him even angrier, but he still couldn't do anything. He finally made it to Astrid's cage, and he saw that there was enough of a gap between the bars for him to kiss the top of Astrid's head.

"Whatever you're hoping to do…" Astrid started bitterly, but Hiccup just chuckled before she could finish.

"I've missed you too, Astrid." Hiccup whispered, and Astrid was speechless.

"Hi…Hiccup?" Astrid almost yelled, but Hiccup placed his hand over her mouth.

"Shhh…we don't want to wake up the men holding you captive. Now don't say anything while I try to undo the lock on this cage." Hiccup said, but Astrid shook her head violently.

"Don't! The leader has some sort of device in his tent that whenever a cage door opens, it'll make a noise that will wake him up, and that'll cause both of us to be killed." Astrid explained, and Hiccup sighed.

"So what do I do?" Hiccup asked, and Astrid turned her head to look at him.

"Just hold me…I've missed you so much over the past few months…and I hate how our last conversation ended." Astrid said, and Hiccup moved his head to kiss the palm of one of Astrid's hands.

"I did too…I never meant what I said Astrid…I still love you…" Hiccup said.

"I know Hiccup…it was my fault; I should've been more understanding…I was stupid, selfish, and a horrible wife altogether." Astrid said, and Hiccup answered by caressing the parts of her body that weren't burned or bleeding with his fingers and kissing Astrid's head again.

"You're not a horrible wife. You're a beautiful, caring, perfect wife, and I love you. And I'm going to get you out of here somehow." Hiccup said. "But Astrid…how did you get captured? And where are the others that went with you?"

"We got captured about a week through the trip. They outnumbered us twenty to one, but we still fought, but that was a mistake; after we surrendered, there were only three of us left, and they killed the other two. So I'm the only survivor. These men…they call themselves Knights. They want to know where Berk is so they can destroy because of our religious beliefs." Astrid explained.

"Wow…well what did we ever do to them that make them hate our beliefs?" Hiccup asked, and Astrid tried to shrug, but she groaned in pain.

"After about the first month of torture, I lied to them and sent them in the opposite direction of Berk. They showed their anger by breaking my legs and arms, and pulling my arms of their sockets." Astrid explained, and Hiccup grew angrier at the men that called themselves the Knights. Hiccup then gently grabbed Astrid's arm, doing his best not to cause her pain.

"Astrid, please do your best not to scream." Hiccup said, and he suddenly popped her arm back into her socket, and Astrid groaned in pain. Hiccup moved to Astrid's other arm and did the same, and Astrid groaned in pain again. "Thanks, Astrid. I'm sorry you have to go through all this."

"It's not your fault, Hiccup." Astrid said, and Hiccup started kissing every part of Astrid he could while he ran his hands down her body, but when he accidentally put his hand on one of Astrid's burn wounds, and she groaned in pain, and Hiccup removed his hand. "Don't stop…" Astrid pleaded, and Hiccup put his hand under the wound and continued to caress Astrid's body, and she enjoyed it as much as she could, despite the pain she could feel when Hiccup would occasionally and accidentally touch a gash or burn, but Astrid would always beg Hiccup not to stop. Eventually, Hiccup got as intimate as he could, despite the restrictions of the cage and Astrid's wounds, but it was enough for Astrid to moan in pleasure and quietly say Hiccup's name. After a few hours of talking, feelings, and kissing Astrid, Astrid turned her head as much as she could, but she was barely able to get a look at Hiccup. "Hiccup…I love you…"

"I love you too." Hiccup said, but Astrid frowned.

"The Knights will be waking up soon…you have to go." Astrid said sadly, and Hiccup began stroking her cheek.

"This will be the last day you spend as a captive to these Odin Forsaken monsters, Astrid. I promise." Hiccup said, but that didn't make Astrid smile.

"You didn't keep your last promise." Astrid reminded, and Hiccup stood up, walked around the cage, and looked Astrid in the eye.

"I'm going to keep this one; I swear by Thor's Hammer." Hiccup said, and he mouthed 'I love you' to Astrid one last time before turning around and ran out of sight. And right as he disappeared, the interrogator got out of his tent and walked over to Aster.

"Sleep well, pagan whore?" The interrogator said as he laughed evilly and he spat in Astrid's face, and it hit her in the eye, and as her interrogation began, she begged to the Gods that Hiccup would keep his promise and rescue her that day.

Hiccup ran back to where Raven and Toothless were left, and saw that they were asleep, and Raven was resting her head on Toothless' and they were both purring. Hiccup woke the two dragons up and got on his saddle.

"Come on you two; we have to head back to Berk so we can make a plan to rescue Astrid." Hiccup said, and the three took off, and flew back to Berk, with Hiccup already coming up with a plan to save his wife.

A/N: Ch. 6 is over. I hope you enjoyed it, despite the torture scenes and sexual references in this chapter. Ch. 7 will be up tomorrow, and it will have the first fight scene in this story, and you will see how Hiccup's training that I've been mentioning will pay off. Please review. They make me write and update faster


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

As soon as Hiccup and the Night Furies reached Berk, Hiccup saw that most of the village was still asleep, but he didn't have time to wait for everyone to wake up, so he started running through the village and yelling to try and wake everyone up.

"EVERYONE! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! I NEED EVERYONE AWAKE AND OUTSIDE NOW!" Hiccup yelled, and everyone in the village was soon outside, looking at Hiccup annoyingly.

"Hiccup! Why are you yelling! We're trying to sleep!" Stoick said, and Hiccup got right to the point.

"I FOUND ASTRID! SHE'S ALIVE!" Hiccup yelled, and the village was shocked.

"What! Well where is she?" Boulder asked.

"SHE'S….she's been captured…" Hiccup said sadly, and Boulder got right in front of Hiccup.

"What are you talking about captured?" Boulder asked, and Hiccup proceeded explain Astrid's condition and the people that captured her. After about an hour of repeating what Astrid told him, and the Viking's were furious about what they were told, especially Boulder.

"These…Knights…they think they can just sail our waters, kill our people, and torture our children?" Boulder asked.

"Which is exactly why we have to stage a rescue; I've already come up with a plan." Hiccup said.

"If you…think…I'm going to betray…my family…and my friends…you're all fools." Astrid spat, and that resulted in her being beaten again. Astrid didn't care though; she just put one thought in her head, and although it was one word, it was keeping her from telling the Knights anything.

'_Hiccup…Hiccup…Hiccup…Hiccup…Hiccup…' _Astrid thought, and that was keeping her alive and keeping her from talking as well, no matter how much pain she was put under.

"The pain you are experiencing will end if you just tell us what we want to know." The interrogator said, and Astrid spit in the mans face again, and he punched her right in the mouth, and the metal glove he was wearing made her mouth bleed as soon as it made contact. Suddenly, the interrogator was called away, and he talked to one of the other soldiers for couple of minutes, and returned with an axe. "I'm afraid we've grown tired of you not giving us the information we want, so I've been given the order to get rid of you. This is the last chance you have to tell us what we want." The interrogator threatened, but Astrid didn't say a thing, so the Knight shrugged and raised the axe above his head. He was about to bring it down to Astrid's chest, but Astrid heard a familiar screeching noise, and then a blue blast appeared from the sky, and it hit the ground a few feet away from her, and any Knights that were caught in the blast were killed instantly, and before the survivors could react, a familiar Night Fury and an even more familiar scrawny Viking landed on the ground, and Astrid recognized the dragon and Viking as Toothless and Hiccup.

As soon as Hiccup jumped off Toothless, he got his war hammer and Targe Shield and began attacking the Knights, and Toothless did the same. While Hiccup was bashing heads with his hammer and stabbing Knights with the spike on his shield, Toothless either burning Knights, biting their heads off, mauling them with his claws, but a Viking and dragon wasn't enough to take on over one hundred men armed with swords, maces, and covered in steel, but it wasn't just them. A couple of minutes after Toothless' first strike, several dragons appeared in the sky, and they were swooping down, either grabbing Knights by the claws, or burning them to death with their fire. A few minutes later, the rest of Berk's Viking's ran out of the forest and began attacking the Knights immediately. Everything was happening so fast, but to Hiccup, everything was in slow motion as he hit a Knight in the head with his hammer, and with a twist, Hiccup hit the same Knight in his neck with the pike of the hammer, killing his enemy. Hiccup then did a quick spin and stabbed a Knight in the chest with the spike of his shield. He then ran over to Astrid right as three Knights were about to kill her, and Hiccup killed the three quickly with his hammer.

"Raven!" Hiccup yelled, and the Night Fury landed next to Hiccup as he cut the ropes holding Astrid, and he caught her before she hit ground. "See Astrid; I told you I'd keep my promise." Hiccup said smiling, and he kissed Astrid on the lips, ignoring the blood in her mouth, and he enjoyed the feeling just as much as Astrid did. After they separated, Hiccup slowly carried his wife to Raven and placed her on the dragon and grabbed some ropes and gently tied the rope around his wife, careful not to cause her too much pain, but firm enough to keep Astrid on the dragon while she's on the Dragon. "Raven, take Astrid home, slowly though. Don't cause her too much pain then what's beyond your control. And don't take her to Berk; take her to our other home." Hiccup said, and he stroked Astrid's cheek one more time before the Night Fury took off.

"Son! Focus! We still got a fight to win!" Stoick said, and Hiccup nodded and started killing more Knights. Three hours passed the Knights were on the run, retreating back to their ships to cower back to their homeland, but Hiccup called Gobber over, and he and his Boneknapper landed next to Hiccup.

"Gobber, I want you and the other Knapper riders to go up, and burn the running Knights; do not leave a single survivor. And then, burn their ships to ash; show them what happens when you mess with Viking's." Hiccup ordered, and Gobber nodded and he and seven other Boneknappers took off into the sky, and few seconds later, fire burning and screams of pain and fear filled the air, and Hiccup smiled, knowing that the Knights were getting exactly what they deserved.

"Well, it's over…" Stoick said, but Hiccup shook his head.

"No dad, I believe more will eventually come to try and destroy us. We just have to be ready." Hiccup said, and one of the Viking's walked over to Hiccup and Stoick.

"Stoick! We got one that's alive!" The Viking said, and he raised his hammer to kill him, but Hiccup spoke up.

"Wait! I recognize this one; he's the one that would investigate Astrid, so he speaks our language." Hiccup said, and he bent down and removed the interrogator's helmet, revealing his bloody face, and Hiccup smiled. "Hey there." Hiccup said warmly. "So, did you enjoy torturing my wife?" Hiccup asked, and he punched the interrogator square in the face. What gives you the right to just capture and torture anyone you see fit, huh!" Hiccup asked, suddenly enraged, and he unleashed a fury of punches and kicks at the man, and he got his hammer and drove the pike into the man's shoulder and the man screamed. "WHY! WHAT PURPOSE GAVE YOU RIGHT!" Hiccup asked, and the man chuckled.

"The noblest purpose of all; removing all pagans and heathens in this world so God's glory can shine eternally." The man said, and Hiccup looked at the man confused. "My only regret is that your she-whore of a wife won't be burning Hell right now, like she should be." That made Hiccup snap; he drove the pike in the spot between the mans legs and he screamed in absolute agony, and even some of the male Vikings groaned in pain too. Hiccup then rammed the blunt part of the hammer into the mans neck, and finished him off by driving the pike right between the mans eyes, definitely killing him. And as Hiccup stood up, he spat in the corpses face, and Stoick put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"You should get home to Astrid son; she may need your help." Stoick said, and Hiccup nodded and got back on Toothless, and took off towards their island home.

When Hiccup got to his island home, he saw that Astrid was still tied to Raven's back, so he untied the rope and carried Astrid into the home and slowly laid her on their bed.

"It's…good…to…be…home." Astrid said hoarsely as she coughed between words. Hiccup went over to a bucket and ladle and got Astrid some water and had her drink until the bucket was empty.

"Astrid, rest. You deserve it, for all you've been through." Hiccup said, and Astrid smiled as she closed her eyes to try and sleep. Once Hiccup was sure she was asleep, he put a blanket over her and got some herbs and bandages ready for Astrid, when he heard a knock on his door. He walked over to the door and saw that it Stoick that was knocking.

"Son. We need to talk." Stoick said.

"Okay. But let's do it outside; Astrid is sleeping." Hiccup said, and he stepped outside and shut the door. "What's wrong, dad?"

"We need to get Berk ready just in case these Knights find us. Do you have any weapon designs that we can use to help increase Berk's defenses?" Stoick asked, and Hiccup held up his finger and ran into the house. A couple of seconds later, Hiccup returned with a book, and he gave it to his father.

"The designs in this book should give Berk more than enough defensive and offensive power. I'd normally help with the construction, but…" Hiccup said, and Stoick raised his hand.

"I understand son; Astrid needs you. You take good care of, Hiccup. And you two return to Berk when she's feeling better." Stoick said, and Hiccup nodded before he went back into his house. As he walked over to his bedroom, he smiled to see his wife sleeping peacefully, and he walked over to her and he kissed her forehead. Hiccup sat on the bed and just watched his wife sleep, and he couldn't wait till the day that Astrid is fully healed, so they can resume the happy marriage. As Hiccup thought of the best ways to help Astrid heal however, he looked around and noticed that Toothless and Raven were nowhere to be seen, and he was wondering where his two friends went, when suddenly, he heard roaring in a different room of the house, and he followed the roaring, and found his dragons in the other bedroom, on the floor, with Toothless on top of Raven, and doing something that was making Toothless roar and Raven purr. When the two dragon's opened their eyes, they saw Hiccup and roared at him, and Hiccup ran out of the room.

"_I can't believe Hiccup just walked in on us like that!" _Raven growled, and Toothless ran his head across her neck and purred.

"_I don't think he meant it, love. Accidents happen." _Toothless said, and Raven calmed down.

"_I guess you're right. Besides, we only have two years before the egg arrives. We don't need to be focusing on trivial things like this, so let's just forgive him and move on so we can get our home and lives ready for our offspring." _Raven figured, and Toothless continued to rub his head against Raven's neck.

After getting over the initial shock of seeing his two friends mate, Hiccup walked back to Astrid and saw that she was waking up painfully. He was immediately at her side, and when Astrid opened her eyes, she started groaning in pain.

"Astrid, what hurts?" Hiccup asked concerned, and Astrid just looked at him.

"Everything!" Astrid yelled, and Hiccup got the herbs he got from a cupboard and had put them on Astrid's burns and cuts. He then wrapped bandages on her wounds and got a stilt ready for Astrid's broken limbs and he tightly wrapped them around Astrid's broken arms and legs so her broken limbs would heal. After a few minutes, the healing herbs started to work, and Astrid stopped groaning in pain. "Thank you, Hiccup." Astrid said, and Hiccup smiled and kissed her.

"You shouldn't have gone through that, Astrid. You didn't deserve it." Hiccup said as he wrapped his arms around her. For a few minutes, there wasn't a sound filling the room except for their breathing as the two feel asleep together peacefully for the first time in three months. Right before Hiccup fell to sleep; he was praying to the Gods that things will go better for awhile, if not for their rest of their lives.

A/N: So, Hiccup and Astrid are back together, but Astrid isn't exactly in the best of shape; she has 1st and 2nd degree burns, severe gashes across her entire body, and several broken bones. It may take her awhile to be fully healed. Which brings me to a question I have for you readers; how long do you think it'll think for Astrid to heal fully, six to nine weeks, or six to nine months, or anywhere in between those time lines. Please tell me what you think, and I'll go with the majority.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

It's been a full month since Astrid was rescued from the Knights, and Hiccup was doing everything in his ability to make sure Astrid healed comfortably. He'd regularly change Astrid's bandages and constantly massage her wounds with herb oils to increase the healing rate and stop the pain. Hiccup would also help Astrid with bathing, but Astrid would occasionally say it was more for Hiccup's enjoyment rather than her hygienic benefit, but she didn't mind. The one thing Astrid hated the most about her current condition was that she wasn't available for Hiccup, because she and Hiccup discovered that too much excitement would open up her wounds and she'd start bleeding from all her wounds and she'd pass out and make a big mess that Hiccup would have to clean up, although Hiccup would just say he's happy to have his wife back, safe and sound. One day, while Hiccup and Astrid were bathing in a nearby spring, which Hiccup found the island to be abundant of during his exploration of the island, Astrid and Hiccup were just enjoying each other's company when Astrid began looking at her bandages and casts.

"What's wrong, Astrid?" Hiccup asked, noticing Astrid's sudden depression.

"I can't believe I was so weak to let this happen to me!" Astrid said, gesturing to her wounds, when Hiccup suddenly hugged her.

"You're not weak Astrid; you couldn't help getting captured. It was over a hundred armored soldiers against you, and you just watched them kill most of the Viking's that were with you at the time." Hiccup explained, but that didn't help Astrid feel any better, so he started kissing her where ever he could, but nothing would make Astrid smile. "Astrid, you have got to be the strongest Viking I know, and I'm so proud of you, that you didn't break from the torture. I saw what you went through, and I know that I wouldn't be able to hold on as long as you did." Hiccup proceeded to continue kissing Astrid.

"I just kept repeating your name in my mind, and that gave me the strength to resist breaking, no matter what they did." Astrid said, and Hiccup gently turned Astrid to face, and suddenly place his lips on hers, and almost knock her on her back.

Two months later

Hiccup was impressed with Astrid's rate of healing; while her major wounds were still healing and occasionally start bleeding badly. Hiccup knew that Astrid was still depressed about her wounds and that she couldn't be her idea of a 'proper wife', but Hiccup would repeatedly say that a proper wife is a wife that loves her husband and will always be there for him, but Astrid would say that she was taught by her own mother that a proper wife is a wife that's always ready to fulfill her husbands needs, no matter what. Sometimes their discussions would lead to Astrid's wounds opening up again, and Hiccup would force Astrid to rest until she stopped bleeding. With the final snowfall off winter getting heavier and it eventually making it impossible to get food, Hiccup got ready to go hunting for food with Toothless.

"Hiccup, let me come with you on this hunt." Astrid pleaded, but Hiccup shook his head.

"No Astrid, not until you're fully healed." Hiccup said as he grabbed a bow and some arrows and but both on his back.

"But I'm feeling better!" Astrid said as she tried to stand up, and once she got both feet on the ground and stood up straight, she tried to walk, when she's suddenly on her knees in pain, and starts coughing up blood. Hiccup is then immediately at her side, and helps her back into their bed. He then grabs some healing herbs and forces Astrid to eat them, and then tucks her under the blankets.

"Now rest. Toothless and I will be back in a few hours. Raven will keep you company until then." Hiccup said, and he kissed Astrid on the lips and he and Toothless then walked out of the house and began exploring the forests of his island for food.

One month later

Hiccup was sleeping peacefully one evening, until he heard Astrid moaning in pain. He immediately took the covers off the bed and saw Astrid grabbing her left leg; the only leg that was still in its cast. He removed the cast and saw that her leg bone was poking through her leg; it wasn't breaking the skin, but Hiccup could see what the bone was doing, due to the misshaped leg. Hiccup tried to move bone, but it wouldn't budge, and Hiccup realized that the bone was healed, but it was out of place, and it was hurting Astrid. Hiccup tried to pop the bone back into place, but it was impossible, and Astrid wouldn't stop groaning in pain, and it was killing him on the inside that he couldn't help her. He continued to try and pop it into place for fifteen minutes when Astrid had enough.

"JUST BREAK THE DAMN THING!" Astrid yelled, and Hiccup looked at his wife, confused.

"What?" He asked, as he tried to budge the bone, getting the same result.

"JUST BREAK MY LEG AGAIN! MAYBE…AUGH! MAYBE IT CAN CAUSE THE BONE TO GET BACK INTO PLACE!" Astrid yelled, and Hiccup continued to try to budge the bone, not wanting to break Astrid's leg, but he eventually saw no other option. So Hiccup grabbed his hammer, put it on Astrid's leg, and looked away as he slammed the hammer against Astrid's leg, causing a sickening crack, and Astrid groaning in pain again. Hiccup looked at the leg and saw that the bone wasn't bulging through the leg anymore; so he grabbed more bandages, and redid Astrid's cast.

"There…maybe it will heal properly this time." Hiccup said, and Astrid leaned forward and kissed Hiccup on the lips, but it caused her to buckle in pain as one of her remaining burns acted up. Hiccup then took Astrid's shirt off so he could look at it, and was impressed as he admired both her body, and how it had healed; at first when Hiccup would look at Astrid's body as he healed her, it was obvious that she was tortured and beaten to near death, but now, the large bruises were gone, most of the gashes had gone down to bleeding scratches, and most of the burns were now just either scabs or brown marks. Hiccup smiled as he admired Astrid, but when he got to Astrid's face, he saw that she was looking at her scars and wounds too, but she wasn't smiling. She put her hands on her scars, and Hiccup knew that she was berating herself on the inside, and Hiccup kissed her on the lips to try and make his wife feel better, but she broke the kiss and continued to look at her scars angrily.

"How can you stand having a wife like me; one that has obvious…" Astrid was interrupted by Hiccup kissing her again, this time, knocking her on her back, and the kiss lasted for several minutes until the two broke for air.

"I don't want to hear you say that you're weak. Okay. If you're taught that a proper wife is a woman that always fulfills her husbands, then I _need _you to stop saying you're weak." Hiccup said, and Astrid nodded and smiled. "Now Astrid, I realize the sun isn't up yet, but do you know what today is?" Hiccup asked, and Astrid just looked at him. "It's our one year anniversary." Hiccup said, and Astrid now understood. "And I think you're finally healed enough for us to do this." Hiccup said as he kissed Astrid and took both his and her clothes off, and do what they both wanted for the past seven months.

Three weeks later

Hiccup was thankful that the only wound Astrid had left was her re-broken leg, and he knew that would be healed in just a few weeks. The two were just holding each other, enjoying the peace and quiet, when Toothless walked over to the couple with his tailfin in his mouth.

"You want to go flying bud?" Hiccup asked, and Toothless started jumping around them, causing the two to laugh.

"We haven't been flying in awhile. And I think I'm healed enough to join you two; that is, if you don't mind, Hiccup." Astrid said, and Hiccup just smiled at her.

"Sure, but knowing Toothless, he's probably going to go crazy with his tricks, so maybe Raven would willing to let you ride on her so I won't have to worry about you falling." Hiccup said, and Raven walked over to Astrid and nudged her with her head. Hiccup then got a rope and wrapped it around Raven. Astrid then got on the dragon's back and Hiccup wrapped that rest of the rope around Astrid's legs to make sure she stayed on the dragon just in case. Hiccup then locked his legs onto Toothless, made sure the safety harness was clipped onto the saddle, and they took off into the air. The two couples flew for hours and hours, enjoying the feeling of the wind through their hair and scales, and Toothless enjoyed being able to his flips, dives, and spins again.

"I forgot how amazing this was!" Astrid yelled to Hiccup as Raven did a dive to follow and they pulled up just in time to avoid landing in the water. But they weren't able to avoid staying dry, because Toothless angled himself to let his wing hit the water, and the Night Fury flapped his wing towards Astrid and Raven to soak them in water, causing the two females to growl at Toothless, who was laughing at the reaction of his mate and friend. Astrid looked over at her husband and saw that he was laughing too, and Astrid shot him a look that made him stop laughing immediately.

Five weeks later

Hiccup was in an extremely good mood today; it was the day that Astrid's cast could be removed, and he got to work on it as soon as they were both awake. After about fifteen minutes of cutting through the cast, it finally came off, and revealed Astrid's fully healed leg. Hiccup smiled, grabbed Astrid's leg, and kissed its knee and thigh, and Astrid enjoyed for a few minutes until Hiccup stopped and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Astrid asked, and Hiccup stood up.

"We have to go back to Berk now." Hiccup said, and Astrid frowned too.

"Oh yeah…I don't suppose we could stay a bit longer….like a decade or two?" Astrid asked, and Hiccup just smirked and shook his head.

"No, I think they'd miss us." Hiccup said, and he got ready to leave for Berk. "We can come back when things cool down." Hiccup said, and Astrid smiled.

"Maybe when we come back, we'll have a third person with us." Astrid said, and Hiccup knew what she meant.

"Do you really want to have a child?" Hiccup asked, and Astrid just walked over to Hiccup and kissed him on the cheek.

"I've thought about it, and it seems like a nice idea." Astrid said, and Hiccup chuckled.

"You realize that if we do have a baby, and it's a boy, it's probably going to be like me." Hiccup said, and Astrid smiled even larger.

"That's why it seems like such a nice idea." Astrid said, and Hiccup was left alone, speechless, and just watched his wife mount Raven, and gestured him to get on Toothless, and he did, and they took off to fly towards their home, and Hiccup once again prayed to the Gods that they will allow his and Astrid's life to go a bit more smoothly.

A/N: Well, Astrid's fully healed and the two on their way to Berk, and Astrid wants a baby. The next chapter may be interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

As soon as Berk was in Hiccup and Astrid's view, they could already tell that Stoick and the other Viking's have been busy with their defense building around the island; there was now a large stone wall surrounding the village, as well as more catapults and things that looked like giant crossbows.

"Well, Gobber has been busy." Hiccup said, and Astrid nodded. As soon as the two landed, the first one to greet them was Boulder, who was ecstatic to see his daughter in one piece.

"Astrid! I'm so happy to see you well again!" Boulder said as he hugged Astrid, and Astrid hugged back.

"It's good to see you again, dad. I've missed you." Astrid said, and Boulder smiled.

"I've missed you too. Though it looks like you finally got those scars you always wanted." Boulder said, gesturing to the brown marks and dents in her skin.

"Yeah, though I'm not proud about how I got them." Astrid said sadly.

"Astrid, I told you; it's not you're fault what happened to you. So stop focusing on the past, and look forward to the future. You want us to have a baby right?" Hiccup asked, and Astrid smiled and nodded.

"By Thor's Beard! You going to have a kid Astrid!" Boulder asked, and Astrid just grabbed Hiccup's arm.

"I'm not pregnant yet, but we're going to try." Astrid said with a smile, and Boulder hugged his daughter again.

"Well, I hope you two have the best of luck, and that you two have all the happiness you and I had with raising a child…" Boulder said, but he turned around quickly so the two would hear his add on. "…and the heartache and pain."

"What?" Astrid asked, and Boulder turned around quickly and became defensive.

"Nothing!" Boulder said, and Astrid looked at her dad suspiciously, but she just shrugged it off and the two left to go find Stoick, who was talking to other Viking's about something.

"Stoick, we're too low on supplies to build the last four crossbows." One Viking said, and Stoick just nodded.

"Alright, tell everyone to stop constructing until my brother gets here. I requested that he bring more supplies, and he'll be bringing quite a bit." Stoick said, and Hiccup perked up.

"Uncle Hack is coming?" Hiccup asked, and Stoick nodded.

"Yep. He'll be here in about a week with the chiefs from other villages to talk about this Knight problem; apparently the Knights have become a problem for the other villages, and they all want to do something about it." Stoick explained, and Hiccup smiled.

"I haven't seen Uncle Hack in years; he was the only Viking that liked me." Hiccup explained, and Stoick frowned.

"Son, you know that's not true." Stoick said firmly, and Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah, Gobber was a good friend during that time too." Hiccup said, but that didn't make Stoick feel better.

"Son, that's not what I meant; I do love you son, and I loved you back then too." Stoick said, and Hiccup smirked.

"Yeah, but dad, in all honestly, and you know it too, but you didn't like me." Hiccup said, and Stoick just frowned again.

"Listen dad, I'm sorry to have brought that up, it's just that when I was kid, Uncle Hack was the only Viking that wasn't embarrassed to be seen with me." Hiccup said, and he hit his dad in the arm. "But hey, I do have good news; Astrid and I are going to try and have a baby." Hiccup said, and that perked up Stoick.

"That's great son! I hope you and Astrid have a large family. And may the Gods bless every child you have!" Stoick said, and he hugged his son and daughter-in-law.

"So dad, when will Uncle Hack get here?" Hiccup asked.

"In about two weeks, and he'll be staying for a few years; his village has been destroyed by the Knights, and although the survivors were able to drive the Viking's there were able to drive them off, with the help of Gobber, myself, and our dragons, there was nothing left of the village. Luckily for us, most of their resources and Viking's survived, so Hack is going to bring supplies and his Viking's to Berk." Stoick explained.

"Is Berk large enough?" Astrid asked, and Stoick nodded.

"We're cutting through part of the forest to help make room and give us extra supplies to make the houses. Unfortunately we went through the last of our year's supply of iron, so that and extra food and weapons is what Hack's bringing." Stoick said, and after saying bye to his son and Astrid, he got back to work.

"So Hiccup, when we build our family, how large do you want it to be?" Astrid asked, and Hiccup pondered for a couple of minutes.

"Hmm…how about four?" Hiccup asked, and Astrid looked shocked.

"Fo…four! Are…are you sure?" Astrid asked, and Hiccup nodded, and that caused Astrid to smile. "Well, we better get started right away then."

Two weeks later

While Astrid continued training Hiccup in fighting, they noticed quite a few ships sailing towards the island, and Hiccup recognized them.

"Hey, that's Uncle Hack's ships!" Hiccup said, and he, along with the other Viking's walked over to the dock to greet their visitors. Once the ships reached the dock, a large Viking wearing a fur cape like Stoick's, and he even looked a bit like Stoick, except he looked older, his hair was blonde instead of read, and had more scars than Stoick.

"Hack! I'm glad you made it! How was the journey?" Stoick asked his brother, and Hack patted his back.

"Long and boring." Hack answered, and Stoick smiled.

"To bad you don't have a son that can train dragon's like I do!" Stoick said proudly, and  
Hack nodded.

"Speaking of which, where is the little man? I haven't seen him in years, and I want to meet this wife of his." Hack said, and Hiccup and Astrid pushed through the crowd and stood next to Stoick.

"Hey Uncle Hack, long time no see!" Hiccup greeted, and Hack patted his nephew on the back, making Hiccup stumble a couple of feet.

"Hiccup! You certainly have grown in the recent years! Not muscle wise, but you're taller!" Hack said, and Hiccup smirked, knowing his Uncle was joking because he developed some muscles over the past year.

"Very funny Uncle Hack." Hiccup said, and Astrid put her hands on Hiccup's arms. "Oh! Uncle Hack, this is my wife, Astrid." Hiccup said, and Astrid smiled and Hack looked shocked.

"Whoa! You married him?" Hack said, and he started waving his hand in front of Astrid's face. "You're not blind are you?" Hack said with a laugh, but Astrid looked at him annoyed, grabbed Hack's wrist, and flipped him.

"NO ONE, talks about my husband like that!" Astrid yelled, and Hiccup put his hands on her shoulders and whispered something in her ear that calmed her down.

"Sorry Uncle Hack; but Astrid doesn't like it when someone insults me; just brings back memories of our childhood. I'll explain later." Hiccup said, and suddenly, Toothless roared and jumped through the crowd of Viking's and landed next to Hiccup. "Oh, and Uncle Hack, this is my best friend, Toothless." Hiccup introduced, but Toothless was growling and showing his teeth to Hack, who was still lying on the ground.

"Toothless?" Hack asked, and Hiccup started petting Toothless' head.

"Easy Toothless; he's a friend. He's family." Hiccup said, and Toothless calmed down a little and retracted his teeth, but stayed in front of Hiccup.

"Now I see." Hack said, and he stood up and looked at Astrid. "Listen dear, I was just having fun with Hiccup; we used to do that all the time. That's just how I am. I have a lot of respect for Hiccup, especially when Stoick told me about how he risked his life to train his dragon in secret, and how he trained other dragons to save his friend here, and his dad, after he had disowned him, like an idiot!" Hack said, slapping his brother upside the head, and Stoick just took it. "But what amazed me is when Stoick told me about how Hiccup single handedly took down the Red Death." Hack said.

"Well Uncle Hack, I didn't actually do it alone; I had help from my friends." Hiccup explained, but his Hack smiled.

"Yes, but your dad said that most of your friends needed to be rescued, and I heard that you rescued your wife from a long fall." Hack said.

"Well, Toothless caught her." Hiccup said, and Astrid rubbed her husbands arm, and Toothless just nudged Hiccup gently, seeming to know what was going on.

"Hiccup, you led us on that attack, you came up with the battle plan, you did save me, and you and Toothless eventually took on the Red Death _alone_, and won!" Astrid said, and she kissed Hiccup on the cheek. "_You_ deserve the credit."

"Astrid's right son; you do deserve the credit for that battle." Stoick said, and Hiccup shrugged.

"Well, you three can talk about that later; Stoick, the ships carrying the supplies you asked for when you flew to our village will be here in about six hours; they have to sail slower so we don't lose anything vital." Hack explained and Stoick nodded.

"Understood. We'll start the meeting when everyone is here, but for now, Hack, why don't you and the Viking's from your village rest, you deserve it." Stoick said, and his brother nodded.

"Very well. Smash! Bash! You two can get off the boat now!" Hack said, and two boys jumped off the boat Hack was on earlier, and Hiccup noticed that they were thirteen year old twins that also looked like their father.

"Hiccup, these are your cousins; Smash and Bash. Smash, Bash, this is your cousin that I've been telling you about; Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." Hack introduced, and the twins chuckled.

"Nice name." One of them said, and Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"I know, thanks." Hiccup said, and Hack smacked his sons upside the head.

"Hey, I'd be careful what you say about him when around his wife and dragon, they'll take you down before you know what hit you." Hack said, and the two boys laughed again.

"Yeah, like some woman can take us down." The other boy said, and they didn't notice that ever since they made a joke about Hiccup's name, he had been keeping his hand around Astrid's wrist to keep her from hurting the twins, but when he heard the smirk about a woman not being able to hurt the twins, he let her go and took ten steps back to avoid getting hurt himself. Hiccup then closed his eyes, not wanting to see the mess Astrid was going to make, but he could still hear the screams as Astrid made the two regret what they said. Fifteen minutes later, the screaming stopped, and Hiccup didn't know if the twins were dead, or Astrid stopped beating the two. Hiccup opened his eyes and saw that it was the latter.

"I warned ya." Hack said, and Hiccup saw the twins had large bruises and welts all over their body, and Hiccup could even see blood coming from some wounds on the twins, and Astrid walked over to her husband and kissed him on the chin line before standing next to him again.

When the boats carrying the supplies docked at Berk, Stoick called everyone to the Mead Hall for a meeting.

"Okay, so we have a new enemy that's perhaps more dangerous than the dragons when they were our enemies; they've kidnapped and tortured one of our women who is also one of our best fighters, and they've attacked our Viking allies as well. We must do something about them!" Stoick said, and Hiccup took the floor.

"When I found Astrid under the captivity of the Knights, I noticed that only one of them could speak our language, and the rest speak a language that's foreign to us. My guess is that the other groups of Knights and their foot soldiers are the same, and they probably use the same methods; they kidnap our women, torture them, and ask them where the villages are. Well, we need to take the fight to them and show them that Viking's are not just a group of _heathens_, as I've heard them call us, but a force not to be reckon with!" Hiccup said, and the Viking's cheered in agreement. "We need to inform and warn the other Viking's of these fools attacking us, and tell them that they need to look out for the Knight that can speak our language, capture him, and have him tell us where his homeland is!" Hiccup yelled, and the Viking's cheered in agreement again. Once the meeting was over, Hiccup and Astrid went home, and spent the entire night, hoping to get Astrid pregnant.

A/N: I apologize for the two day delay with the update. I've just been spending some time with my step-dad over the past couple of days, and the story got away from me for a bit, but I'm back now, so the updating should be consistent. I also apologize if you feel this chapter had no point, but the three OCs I introduced will have a point later on, plus I would feel even more guilty if I didn't update today.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

It's been three months since Hack and his Viking's arrived at Berk, and Hiccup and Astrid were becoming discouraged about becoming parents, because three months of trying to impregnate Astrid have gone by with absolutely no success, and they were worried that Astrid might not be able to bear children, and Astrid was becoming depressed because she felt that she was a failure of a wife, but Hiccup just assured her that they'd keep trying until a positive result took place. In the mean time, Hiccup had to help his father and uncle build up Berk's defenses and come up with battle plans against the Knights. While he was working on new designs for catapults and ammunition, Stoick entered the shop to talk to his son.

"How are the designs coming Hiccup?" Stoick asked, and Hiccup crumbled up a piece of paper and threw into the fire.

"Aurgh! I can't come up with anything!" Hiccup yelled, and Stoick was shocked at his son's anger.

"Hiccup! What's wrong with you?" Stoick asked, but all he got for couple of minutes was a sigh.

"I'm trying to come up with new designs for weaponry, but I hit a mind block; I'm all out of ideas, which has never happened before!" Hiccup yelled, and he started throwing stuff around in frustration, and Stoick had to grab his son to prevent him from hurting himself or destroying the stall.

"Son, you need to calm down! Maybe you need to go home and cool off." Stoick said, and Hiccup shook his head.

"NO! I have to get as many weapon designs ready as possible if we're going to have strong enough defenses to destroy any Knight attacks!" Hiccup said as he picked up his charcoal pencil and paper and started drawing again, but Stoick took the pencil from his son's hands.

"Son, go home. Now. I'm telling you as your father, I'm telling you as your chief. You've been working too hard, and you need to rest! Why don't you spend some time with Astrid?" Stoick suggested, but Hiccup sighed and shook his head.

"I don't think Astrid wants to see me right now." Hiccup said.

"Oh, she still depressed about not being able to give you a kid so far?" Stoick asked, and Hiccup nodded.

"I told her that she and I just going to keep trying until something positive happens." Hiccup said.

"Well, son, we have more than enough designs to work on right now, so you can rest for a few days and spend time with Astrid; you deserve it son." Stoick said, but Hiccup refused to move. "Hiccup, let me show something." Stoick said, and Hiccup turned around to face his dad, and the large Viking pulled back a curtain and behind it were dozens of pieces of paper and books filled Hiccup's weapons designs.

"Oh…wow." Hiccup said, and he didn't realize how many designs he made in the recent months. "Alright dad, I'll take two days off from this, and then I'm right back to work! I don't want anyone to say I'm not pulling my weight around here." Hiccup said, and Stoick put his hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Don't worry about what the others say son, you've done more than enough work, so take as much time as you need until you're happy, even if that's until you get Astrid pregnant." Stoick said, and Hiccup gave an uncomfortable cough.

"Alright dad, I'll do that." Hiccup said, and he shut his design book, left the stall, and went back to his house, and found Astrid sharpening her axe, and Toothless and Raven snuggling near the fire. He threw a couple fish over to the dragons, and the two ate them eagerly, and when Astrid turned around and looked at her husband concernedly.

"Is everything alright?" Astrid asked, and Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah, my dad just said I was working to hard, so he gave me a couple of weeks off from coming up with making designs and iron work." Hiccup said, and he walked over to Astrid and kissed her on the cheek, down to her neck, then to her shoulders. "So I was thinking…" Hiccup said between kisses, but Astrid just walked away.

"What's the point Hiccup? I'm never going to get pregnant…" Astrid said, but Hiccup turned his wife around and kissed her so passionately on the lips, when he dipped her into the kiss, her arms fell limp and she was completely willing and ready to give herself to Hiccup, but she was still worried. "Hiccup, I love you, I really do, but if I can't give you children, what good am I to you?" Astrid asked, but Hiccup growled, and practically threw Astrid into a nearby chair and held her down by her shoulders.

"Astrid! Stop with this 'what good am I to you' and 'I'm a failure of a wife' crap! You're a wonderful wife, and an even greater friend, and I'm the luckiest Viking in the world to be married to you! I thank the Gods every evening for allowing me to be the husband of the most beautiful goddess that's been sent to this world! So please, stop thinking you're a failure just because we haven't had any children yet. I love you, and that's all that matters at the moment, and that will never change! Astrid, you're strongest Viking I've ever known, and it worries me to see you like this." Hiccup said, and Astrid looked like she was about to cry.

"Hiccup…I just want you to have a full life." Astrid said, but Hiccup just picked Astrid up out of the chair she was sitting in, and Hiccup took a seat in the same chair, but put Astrid in his lap, and started kissing her.

"Astrid, I'll always have a full life as long as you're part of it. I just think it'd be nice to build a big family, but if we can't…it's not the end of the world. Maybe the Gods have a reason to not let us have a family at the moment, but if we pray hard enough, perhaps they'll see it fit to let us have our family." Hiccup said, and Astrid smiled and kissed him on the lips before leading him to the bedroom, which is where they stayed for the rest of the day, all day the next day.

A year later

Hiccup was woken up by the sound of Astrid throwing up outside, and he was instantly worried about her, and ran outside to check on his wife.

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked, and after Astrid quit throwing up, she looked at Hiccup and smiled.

"Don't worry Hiccup, I'll be alright. Just a bit sick, I guess. Must've been bad fish." Astrid figured, but Hiccup shook his head.

"We both shared a fish Astrid; I would be sick too." Hiccup said.

"Well, maybe it's just a virus. Either way, I'll be fine. If this continues, I'll go see the Elder. She'll be able to help." Astrid said, and she stood up straight, and went back to the house, got a ladle of water, and washed the taste of barf out of her mouth, and spit the water out of the window. Hiccup soon entered the house too, and he looked at Astrid, still worried about her, but Astrid just shot him a reassuring smile, and the two went back to bed.

Three days later

Hiccup and Toothless had just returned from hunting, with a large deer right behind them, and when they entered the house, Astrid was hugging Ruffnut, both smiling ear to ear. Hiccup remembered that Ruff and Fishlegs got married a couple of months ago, so he was curious about what was going on.

"Hey Ruff, how've you and Legs been doing?" Hiccup asked.

"Great!" Ruffnut answered, and Hiccup was waiting for the reason why, when Ruff just blurted it out. "I'm pregnant!" Ruffnut answered, and Hiccup suddenly joined in the smiling and hugging.

"Congratulations Ruff! Fishlegs must be thrilled!" Hiccup said, and Ruffnut nodded excitedly.

"At first, I thought I just ate bad fish or something, Fishlegs made me see the Elder, and it turns out my cases of morning sickness was actually the first signs of me being pregnant!" Ruffnut said, and Hiccup and Astrid just looked at each other in shock. When Ruffnut left to tell the rest of the village of her pregnancy, Hiccup and Astrid bolted towards the Elder's home. When the little old woman opened the door, she smiled at Hiccup and Astrid and let them into her house.

"We're sorry for disturbing you Elder, but when Ruffnut told us about her symptoms of her pregnancy, we thought it might be possible that…I could be pregnant." Astrid said, and the Elder nodded and had Astrid take a seat near a table of herbs and devices, but she shooed Hiccup out of the house and informed him to return in a couple of hours, so he decided to pass the time by working on new dragon-mounted weapons. By the time the two hours were up, Hiccup had already made fifteen new operational weapons. He returned to the Elder's home, and knocked on the door, and Astrid knocked on the door, but she didn't look very happy, and Hiccup didn't need to be told.

"Oh…well…thank you for checking Elder. Have a good day." Hiccup said, and the couple returned home, and when they got into their house, Hiccup shut the door and hugged his wife, not noticing the evil smile on her face.

"I'm pregnant!" Astrid said, and Hiccup looked at her, confused.

"But…I thought…" Hiccup started stumbling around his words, but Astrid kissed him to shut him up.

"Consider that payback for planning our wedding behind my back and making me think that my parents won't let us get married." Astrid said with a smirk after she broke the kiss, and Hiccup chuckled and hugged Astrid, overjoyed that they were finally going to have a child of their own. They immediately left the house to tell Stoick, and after spending a couple of minutes looking for him, they found him and Hack, looking over a cliff at the ocean.

"Dad! Dad! You're never going to believe what happened!" Hiccup yelled as he ran over to his father, and the two Viking's turned around to hear the news. "You're going to be a grandfather!" Hiccup said, and when Stoick processed what his son had said, he smiled and hugged Hiccup and Astrid, and Hack patted the two on the back.

"Congratulations you two! I knew you'd two would be fortunate enough to become parents!" Stoick said, and the three talked about the joys and duties of being parents. When they finished, Stoick and Hack congratulated the two one last time, and Hiccup and Astrid proceeded to inform the rest of the village of them expecting a child. When the whole village was aware that Astrid was pregnant, and after getting congratulatory remarks from friends and family, the two returned home to come up with ideas on what they need to prepare for the child.

"So, which room are they going to be in?" Hiccup asked, and Astrid looked at the different rooms in the house.

"I think the baby needs to be in the room closest to us, that way, if he or she needs us, we're right there." Astrid said, and Hiccup walked into the room and began thinking of what can go where, and he began drawing in his book, and he decided that the crib could be near the door, and as he gets older, the child's toy chest could be closer to the back of the room, and Astrid nodded in agreement. "I can't wait for our baby to get here, Hiccup. I'm so excited!" Astrid said, and Hiccup started kissing Astrid all over her face, and smiling.

"I know. Didn't I tell you that something good would happen?" Hiccup asked, and Astrid smiled, and it got bigger as Hiccup slipped his hands under Astrid's shirt and he placed his hands on her chest, and two _celebrated_ the creation of their first child.

A/N: Astrid's pregnant! And although it took a year and a half, the two are finally going to be parents. That is, if something doesn't happen to child while Astrid's carrying it.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

It's been two months since Hiccup and Astrid discovered that they were going to be parents, and the couple couldn't be happier. Things have also been going well for the two; Gobber gave Hiccup a year off from working at the stall to help take care of Astrid and get their home ready for the upcoming baby. The couple also received large amounts of food and furs from their friends and family as congratulatory gifts. Plus Hack said he received word that the Knights haven't attacked in a few weeks, which everyone was relieved about. However, things wouldn't be going well for long, because early that morning, Hiccup woke up to the sounds of sobs, and when he sat up and opened his eyes, he saw Astrid sitting in a chair at the other side of their house, crying and holding a knife in her hands, and Hiccup looked at her worriedly and confused.

"Hiccup…I'm so sorry… I…I lost the baby…" Astrid cried, and Hiccup's heart was torn to shreds as his eyes started overflowing with tears, but things were about to go from bad to worse. "I…really am a failure of a wife…and…my mother always said there's only one way to be rid of a failure…" Astrid said as she continued to cry, and she raised the arm carrying the knife and pointed the blade at her heart.

"Astrid! Wait! You don't have to do this!" Hiccup said as he tried to get out of bed, but he found the blankets had wrapped around his legs, and he stumbled to get them off of him. "Astrid…I'm heart broken that we lost our child too…but we can try again…when we feel we've recovered!" Hiccup said, and he tried to jump out of bed, but he remembered that he didn't have his leg rig on, and he fell onto the floor, forcing him to crawl to the rig and when he reached it, he saw that Astrid hadn't moved any, and he felt that he was reaching her. "Astrid…I love you! Please don't do this to me…to yourself!" Hiccup said as he tied the rig around his bad leg and started running to Astrid, but she continued to cry.

"Hiccup…I'm sorry…but you deserve a wife that can bear children properly…" Astrid said, and she moved the blade of the knife closer to her heart.

"Astrid…please don't…" Hiccup pleaded as he ran over to her, but he tripped over a bucket, and when he hit the floor, he looked up, and heard blood dripping on the floor, and a dying gasp. Hiccup looked at his wife, tears flooding his cheeks, as he saw the knife in her chest, and her now limp, dead form. "No…Astrid…ASTRID!"

Hiccup woke up sweating and screaming, waking Astrid, Toothless, and Raven. When Astrid bolted up at the sound of her husband screaming her name, she looked at him with worry, and the worrying got worse when Hiccup hugged her tightly and gave a relieved sigh.

"Hiccup…what's wrong?" Astrid asked as she cautiously hugged him back.

"I had a horrible nightmare; I woke up, to hearing you cry, and when I opened my eyes, you said that…you lost the baby…" Hiccup said and he hugged Astrid tighter. "You also said that you really were a failure of a wife, and you had a knife in your hand and pointed the blade at your heart, and I did my best to try and stop you, but things kept getting in my way, thanks to my stupid leg rig, and by the time I got to you, the blade had already pierced your heart, and…you were…gone…" Hiccup said, and Astrid could feel Hiccup's tears on her shoulders, and she then understood why Hiccup was freaking out.

"That was…horrible. But Hiccup, my love, it was only a dream. I'm fine, and the baby is just fine." Astrid said as she kissed Hiccup on the cheek. "But I can understand why you're acting like this." Astrid said, and Hiccup started to chuckle.

"You must be so embarrassed to be married to such a weak and pathetic Viking like me." Hiccup said, but a slap to the face was his answer.

"Don't you ever say that again! You hear me? I am not, and never will be, embarrassed to be your wife! And don't say you're weak and pathetic again either! Because you're not either of those things; you're strong and brave Hiccup, and I am so proud to be your wife, and the mother of your child." Astrid said, and she kissed Hiccup on the lips and leaned forward enough to knock Hiccup on his back, and the two continued to kiss for what seemed like an eternity to them, and when they separated, the two sat up, and Hiccup looked at his wife lovingly and placed a hand on her abdomen, despite the fact that it wasn't physically obvious that she was pregnant yet. "And don't call you're leg rig stupid again either." Astrid said finally, and Hiccup chuckled and kissed Astrid on her forehead.

"Alright. I love you, Astrid." Hiccup said, and Astrid smiled.

"I love you too." Astrid replied, and the two kissed before returning to bed, since the sun wasn't even up yet.

A month later

Hiccup and Astrid were sleeping peacefully, when suddenly, they heard a large groaning sound downstairs in their house, and the two ran downstairs to see what was going on, and they saw Raven, lying on the ground, moaning in pain as something black and oval shaped came out of her, and it didn't take long for the couple to realize what it was.

"An egg!" Hiccup and Astrid exclaimed in both shock and excitement; they knew Raven was getting big, they thought it was because she was overeating, but they realized she was wrong. A few seconds later, Hiccup and Astrid were scared because they didn't know what to do to help, but Toothless, who apparently understood what they were feeling, just walked over to the two Viking's and nudged them away from Raven, as his way of telling them that everything would be alright, so the two just watched as Raven ejected the egg, and Toothless used one of his wings to catch it, and let it slowly touch the floor. Toothless then walked in front of Raven and began nudging her lovingly.

"_Our little one is well, my love. The egg is safe." _Toothless purred, and Raven smiled as she panted from the pain she just experienced.

"_Good…you know what to do next. Now let me rest."_ Raven groaned, and Toothless began slowly nudging the egg outside, and he saw that he was followed by Hiccup and Astrid. Toothless continued to roll the egg until they were behind their house, and Toothless suddenly let out a small continuous flame around the egg, heating up the ground and around it to keep the egg warm, and Toothless took his tail and began slowly digging the egg into the softened ground to protect it.

Hiccup and Astrid watched in amazement as Toothless cared for his and Raven's egg. When Toothless finished carefully digging the egg into the ground, he lay down and wrapped his body around it, and began purring. Hiccup slowly walked over to Toothless, unaware of how Toothless will now react since he's protecting his first child, and when Toothless looked at his friend, he smiled as Hiccup took a seat behind him, not on the hot ground, and began petting the Night Furies neck.

"I guess I'm not the only one in this family that's about to become a dad, huh bud?" Hiccup asked, and Toothless continued to purr.

"Our family just keeps getting bigger and bigger." Astrid said as she took a seat next to Hiccup and started kissing Hiccup on the cheek.

Three months later

"SMASH! BASH! I'LL KILL YOU TWO PERVERTED BASTARDS!" Astrid yelled as she chased the twin boys throughout the village with her axe, determined to kill the boys, while the rest of the village oblivious to why Astrid was so angry. Many believed that it was just Astrid's mood swings due to her pregnancy, which was now showing. Eventually, Smash and Bash reached their home, and Hack ran out when he heard his sons calling for them, and when he saw Astrid with her axe, he got between them to protect his sons, and right before Astrid reached the three of them, Hiccup appeared out of nowhere and wrapped his arms around his wife and began trying to holding her to keep him from hurting his cousins.

"Astrid, Astrid, calmed down. It's your hormones from being pregnant." Hiccup said, trying to soothe his wife.

"THESE PERVERTS WERE IN THE BUSHES WATCHING ME BATHE!" Astrid yelled, and Hiccup became almost as angry as Astrid, and he let her go to let Astrid attack the twins.

"No we didn't!" Bash yelled as his dad tried to keep Astrid away.

"Yeah! We were in the trees!" Smash yelled, confessing that they were peeping at Astrid, and that made her angrier.

"SMASH!" Bash yelled.

"Astrid, please; whatever happened, I'm sure it's all a misunderstanding. Now please, calm down, and come in and sit down and we'll talk about this." Hack said, apparently in denial about his son spying on a naked woman, which was a severe crime in Berk, since it's the only village that sees women as equal to men in both society and war. When the five sat down in Hack's house, Astrid began to tell Hack what happened.

"Well, today's the day I got to the spring to bathe. I was doing just that, when I heard a sound of the bushes rustling…" Astrid said, but the twins interrupted her.

"We were hunting! Dad! At least tell us our side of the story!" The boys said, and Hack nodded.

"It's only fair." Hack said.

"Well, this is what happened…"

(FLASHBACK)

"Come on Bash; I saw a deer running through the woods. I think it went to the springs to get a drink!" Smash said, clenching his bow and started running, with his brother right behind him. The twins then climbed in a nearby tree, and saw a deer drinking from the springs of Berk. Smash and Bash knocked their arrows and fire; Smash's arrow hit a nearby rock and broke in half, but Smash's arrow hit the deer square in the heart. The two then jumped down the tree, and when they moved towards the deer, they saw Astrid, standing in the spring naked, and she was instantly angry.

"I'LL KILL YOU TWO PERVERTS!" Astrid yelled, and she put on her clothes and furs, and chased after the two twins.

(END FLASHBACK)

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!" Astrid yelled, and Hiccup whispered in her ear, and Hack and the twins heard something that sounded like 'baby', and Astrid immediately stopped yelling. "This is what really happened…"

(FLASHBACK)

Astrid was minding her own business, washing her hair with soap, and when she leaned back to wash the soap out of her hair, she floated on her back to get all the soap out of her hair, when she heard snickering and gasping from the bushes. She immediately covered herself with her arms.

"Who's out there? Hiccup? Is that you?" Astrid asked, and she moved closer to the edge of the spring to see who it was. When she got close enough to the bushes, she two sets of eyes, neither of them belonging to Hiccup or her dragons. "WHO ARE YOU?" Astrid yelled, and when she got no answer, she walked over to her furs and clothes, put them, and ran over to the bushes, and saw the twins, looking at her with fear. "YOU TWO!"

(END FLASHBACK)

"Uhh…Hiccup, isn't it required that a pregnant woman's husband be with she's bathing, just in case she needs you?" Hack asked, and Hiccup just looked at his wife and sighed.

"She normally sneaks off to bathe alone; she doesn't want any help because she's so independent, and she doesn't want me to 'waste my time doing meaningless tasks she can do herself'." Hiccup said, mocking his wife's reasoning, and she put her hands on Hiccup's hand.

"Well, from the way I see it, the only way to see who's telling the truth is to go the spring and see if the dear my sons killed is there." Hack said, and the five nodded, yet the twins did so nervously. They stood up, and went to the bathing springs, and when they got there, there was no deer, no arrows, and no blood.

"SEE! THEY WERE LYING!" Astrid yelled, and the twins started backing away, but Hack grabbed the two by their shirts and lifted them up.

"Hiccup, what's the punishment for spying on a naked woman here in Berk?" Hack asked, and Hiccup smiled evilly.

"That's for the victim to decide." Hiccup said, and Astrid smiled evilly as she thought of ways to punish the twins for their crime.

Astrid was in her final month of pregnancy, and Hiccup was nervous because Astrid was expected to go into labor at anytime, and he wanted to be there with her, as support, so he was with her twenty-four/seven, just in case, but the two did notice that Toothless was always with the egg, and he was getting extremely protective, ready to strike anyone that comes to close, except Hiccup and Astrid, who were always welcome to sit next to Toothless and even touch the egg. While Hiccup and Astrid were talking about names for the baby, when they suddenly heard roaring. Hiccup advised Astrid to stay in the house, and he ran outside to see a Monstrous Nightmare getting near Toothless and Raven's egg, and it looked hungry, and when it opened its mouth to try and take a bite out of the egg, Toothless jumped from nowhere and started attacking the dragon, biting and clawing it, trying to protect his unhatched child. Hiccup just watched in amazement, when suddenly, Hiccup heard Astrid yelling.

"HICCUP!" Astrid yelled, and Hiccup ran into the house to see Astrid standing up, grabbing her extremely bulging stomach, and Hiccup knew immediately what was happening.

"The baby's coming…"

A/N: Astrid's gone into labor, but the baby isn't safe yet, something could always happen to the baby, and perhaps even Astrid while she's giving and, and anything's possible. The nightmare Hiccup had at the beginning of the chapter may have been just that, but it could still be signal that something will go horribly wrong. I guess we'll find out soon enough. Anyway, sorry about the wait; I was visiting my dad for a few days, and I just got back Saturday, plus I started school again today, so the chapters may still be delay, but I'll update ASAP. I apologize again for the delay.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

As soon as Astrid went into labor, Hiccup made sure the whole village knew of it; he ran through the village, screaming at the top of his lungs that his wife was giving birth. Once Hiccup reached the Elder's home, he banged on her door to hurry so she could help Astrid. The Elder hurried to Hiccup and Astrid's home, with Ruffnut, Astrid's mid-wife, right behind her. Once they reached the house, the Elder immediately began getting everything ready for the child, and Hiccup tried to get into the house, but Ruffnut wouldn't let him.

"Ruffnut! Let me in my house! I want to be with Astrid when she gives birth!" Hiccup yelled, but Ruffnut wouldn't budge.

"I'm sorry Hiccup, but it's always too dangerous to allow the husband to be in the house where his wife is giving birth; it's going to get a lot more crowded than just me, the Elder, and Astrid. You just have to trust the Elder; she's done this before after all." Ruffnut said, and Hiccup just kept being stubborn, trying to shove his way into his own home, but Ruffnut just pushed him away, and when Stoick walked over to the house, he grabbed his son by the shoulders.

"Son, I know what you're feeling, this is how I felt when you're mother went into labor with you; I wanted to be there with her, but the Elder wouldn't let me either, and you'll understand when you see how many women are involved in giving birth." Stoick said, and although Hiccup nodded, hearing Astrid scream in pain, and beg for Hiccup to be next to her didn't make it easier for him.

Sixteen hours later

"Man, how long does it take for a woman to give birth?" Hiccup asked, getting impatient and worried with how long it's taking.

"Well son, it normally takes awhile, life for instance; it took you twenty hours for you to emerge from your mother." Stoick said.

"Thanks dad, that's exactly what I wanted to hear, especially since my mom died because of me only three hours later." Hiccup said sadly.

"Son, when will you understand that you didn't kill your mother? The Elder already explained this to you and me; you're mother was sick in the last few weeks of carrying you, and it made her weak. After she gave birth to you…she just couldn't hang on anymore…but she loved you so much son, just remember that." Stoick said, and Hiccup nodded, when Toothless purred at the two Viking's, offering a seat next to him near the egg. Hiccup stood up and sat next to his best friend and began scratching the dragons neck, when suddenly, Toothless jumped up, and looked at the egg, and saw that it was moving around. Toothless then roared out and Raven appeared a few seconds later, and started watching the egg with anticipation with Toothless, Hiccup, and Stoick. Suddenly, a piece of the egg broke off, revealing a small black dragon foot. The egg continued to break off pieces, revealing the remaining three feet, the dragon tail, and the wings, the only part of the egg that hadn't broken off was the part covering the baby Night Fury's head. The hatchling started wobbling around, confused about why it couldn't see, and started crying out for its parents.

"_Mama! Papa_!" The little Night Fury roared, and Toothless slowly moved his tail onto the egg, and began using his tailfin to push the egg off of his child. Once the dragon was completely free from the egg, Toothless and Raven began licking and snuggling the baby dragon.

"_It's_ _okay little one, your parents are here, and you are safe_." Toothless purred.

"_Toothless, what happened to the dragon that tried to harm our child_?" Raven growled, and Toothless picked the little Night Fury with his mouth.

"_He flew off after I pierced his scales…the coward; he tried to eat my unhatched child, and ran off when I attacked him. I should've torn his head off_!" Toothless growled, but he calmed down when his son looked at him and started purring, but it was quickly drowned out by the wailing of an infant.

Hiccup was happy that his friend's child had hatched safely, but when he heard a baby crying in his house, he ran over to the door and barged in, and saw the women that helped Astrid give birth, smiling at Hiccup, and when he reached his wife, he saw a small bundle of furs in her arms, and she was smiling and crying at the same time. He stood next to the bed Astrid was lying on, and saw a small child, now sound asleep, and Hiccup started smiling as well.

"He looks like you." Astrid said, and Hiccup smiled even larger.

"I have a son." Hiccup said gladly, and Astrid handed the infant to Hiccup, and he held his son, and admired how he did indeed look a lot like his father.

"What are we going to call him?" Astrid asked, and Hiccup thought for a couple of seconds before coming up with the perfect name.

"Talon." Hiccup said, and Astrid smiled.

"Talon…I think that's a perfect name." Astrid said, and Hiccup handed his sleeping son back to his mother. Once the Elder was sure that the couple had everything under control, she had everyone leave the house, and told them to let Stoick know he can see his grandson. Stoick walked in slowly, not wanting to wake the sleeping infant, and stood next to his son, and looked at Talon proudly.

"He looks a lot like you did when you were born, son." Stoick said, placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Astrid offered Stoick to hold the child, and he accepted, showing a face of pride Hiccup hadn't seen in awhile.

"I haven't been this happy or proud since the moment you were born, Hiccup." Stoick said, and the child started squirming, and he handed Talon back to Astrid, and the baby calmed back down.

"Well, I'm just as proud and happy, of my son, and of you Astrid." Hiccup said, and he kissed Astrid's sweaty forehead, and Astrid went to sleep. A few minutes later, Toothless and Raven walked in, with their son riding on Toothless' head. Hiccup took his son from Astrid, and showed the sleeping child to Toothless and Raven, and the two dragons looked at the infant and purred at the child.

"Well, you're an uncle now, bud." Hiccup said, and Stoick gave a final congratulatory pat on Hiccup's shoulders before leaving the house to inform the village of the newborns safe arrival.

A few hours later, Astrid had woken up and was cuddling her son lovingly, when a knock on the door caused little Talon to wake up and start crying. Hiccup went to the door, and when he opened it, he saw Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and their new born daughter, Marrow, who was born two weeks before Talon was.

"Hey Fishlegs, Ruff, how are you guys doing?" Hiccup asked, and let the two walk into the house. Ruffnut took a seat next to Astrid and began cooing over both her daughter, and Talon, and Hiccup just watched, amazed and shocked. "Fishlegs, are you sure that's Ruffnut?"

"I honestly don't know." Fishlegs answered, and the two laughed over the joke, and Hiccup poured Fishlegs and himself a couple of mugs of mead.

"So how's Marrow been?" Hiccup asked, and Fishlegs shrugged.

"Good; she has plus three my appetite and plus fifteen Ruffnut's beautifulness." Fishlegs said, and Hiccup rolled his eyes at his friend still categorizing the looks and abilities of people, dragons, and objects.

"That's good…I think." Hiccup said, and Fishlegs nodded, and the two continued to talk and drink their mead, while their wives talked about newborn Talon.

"He's so beautiful, Astrid." Ruffnut said, and Astrid just smiled and cuddled Talon some more.

"Thanks, Ruff. He looks so much like his father." Astrid said.

"Well, I see small bits of you in him; there's a bit of a blondish tint in his hair." Ruffnut said, and she started rocking Marrow, who started shifting in her mother's arms, and eventually, Marrow yawned and went to sleep. "I just hope you and Hiccup are ready to lose a few nights of sleep; Marrow here sometimes cries through an entire night, and no matter what we do, she never stops crying." Ruffnut explained, and Astrid just chuckled.

"Anything will be worth giving up as long as our son is healthy and happy." Astrid said, and she quickly fell asleep, and Talon quickly followed her. Ruffnut then stood up, and told Fishlegs that they had to go, and the couple left immediately with their daughter. As the two Viking's left, Toothless and Raven walked in, with their son sleeping on Toothless' head.

"Hey Toothless, Raven." Hiccup greeted, and he gave the two dragons a couple of fish for them to eat, and suddenly, the baby dragon rolled over on Toothless' head, causing him to fall off, but before the hatchling hit the ground, Hiccup caught him, but the hatchling started squirming in Hiccup's arms, and when he got a good look at who caught him, he looked at the stranger and growled, and although it wasn't very threatening, and Hiccup found it kind of funny, Toothless didn't see the humor of his son growling at his best friend, so Toothless gave a more threatening growl at his son, and the hatchling got quiet and calmed down in Hiccup's arms.

When Astrid woke up, she got scared for a couple of minutes because she remembered that he son was in her arms when went to sleep, and now he was nowhere to be seen. She heard Hiccup walk down the stairs, and when she saw her husband, she realized he had their son because he was walking with a bundle of furs in his arm. Once Astrid calmed down, she smiled at Hiccup as he walked over to her, and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well?" Hiccup asked, and Astrid nodded. "Talon was squirming while you were sleeping and I didn't want you to wake up, so I took Talon and just held him and walked around the house for a couple of hours." Hiccup explained, and Astrid finally noticed the bundle of black resting on his shoulders.

"Uhh…Hiccup?" Astrid asked and she pointed to the bundle of black, and suddenly, an eye appeared on the bundle, and it watched Astrid with suspicion.

"Oh, I forgot you were in labor when he hatched; Astrid, this is Toothless and Raven's son." Hiccup introduced, and he got on his knees, careful not to wake Talon, and Astrid looked at the hatchling for a couple of seconds before she started petting it.

"Do you have a name for him?" Astrid asked.

"I'm thinking about it now; I'm thinking either Inferno or Firefin." Hiccup said.

"Firefin seems like a fitting name." Astrid said.

"Do you have a suggestion though? After all, I did name Toothless and our son." Hiccup said.

"Toothless was your only friend when you named him, and I believe a father should always name his sons when their born. So those don't count, and since I named Raven, it's your turn to name our new dragon family member." Astrid said, and Hiccup smiled.

"Firefin it is then." Hiccup said, and the dragon jumped off of Hiccup's shoulders, and landed on Astrid's face, causing Hiccup to laugh when his wife screamed with surprise, but Talon woke up and started crying, causing Firefin to start wailing as well, and Toothless and Raven were there in an instant. Hiccup gave Firefin to his parents, and Astrid took Talon and started rocking him. "We're going to need a bigger house." Hiccup said, and Astrid just chuckled at her husband's remark, and continued calming Talon until he stopped crying, and Astrid decided it was time to feed him. As Hiccup saw Talon eat, Astrid cooing him, and Toothless and Raven sleeping with their child, Hiccup smiled, thanking the Gods for his perfect life.

A/N: I apologize for the long update gap, I am trying to update as much as I can, but it's hard with me doing that with school and all. And thank you Bolo Toothless MarkXXXIII for the suggestion of the hatchlings name.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

It's been three months since Talon was born, and Hiccup and Astrid just couldn't be happier and more proud that they had a healthy, beautiful son. The two loved being parents, always spending time with their son, however, that time Hiccup spent with his son was about to cut short, as soon as Stoick walked into their house.

"Dad, what's going on?" Hiccup asked as he bounced Talon on his knee, and Stoick looked at Hiccup sadly.

"Son, I've just received word from one of our neighboring villages, Icethorn; they've found several ships sailed under the colors of the Knights, and they believe that an attack is imminent. Icethorn doesn't have the numbers to fight the Knights, and are asking us for additional help. Even with the volunteers, which are about a chunk of the village, I don't have enough to make an adequate change in Icethorn's odds against the Knights, so I'm having to pull Vikings into our numbers and…I'm sorry son, but you're needed to join us." Stoick said, and Hiccup looked down at his son and petted his head.

"Dad…I…I can't! I'm a father now, like you, and my place Hiccup said, and Talon yawned and laid his head against Hiccup's chest and went to sleep.

"I know how you feel son, believe me, but you have a duty as a Viking as well. I'm sorry son, but you have to join us." Stoick said, and Hiccup sighed, knowing that his father was right. Astrid soon walked into the room, and took Talon and began cooing him.

"Hello Stoick, can I get you anything?" Astrid asked.

"Astrid, I'm going to have to go with my dad and the other Vikings to Icethorn; it's believed that the Knights will be attacking the village soon, and they are asking for help from us." Hiccup said, and Astrid frowned and looked at her now sleeping son.

"But…we now have a family…I…I…" Astrid said, and Hiccup walked over and lifted Astrid's head.

"I know, it breaks my heart Astrid, it really does, but…" Hiccup said, and Astrid just continued looking at Hiccup sadly.

"You…you just come back alive…" Astrid said, and Hiccup gave his wife a long kiss on the lips, and Stoick took that as his cue to leave the couple alone.

_Berk Docks _

"Hiccup…please be careful…" Astrid said, and Hiccup kissed his wife one final time, and then kissed Talon's forehead.

"I will Astrid, and I'll be sure to send you a letter through a Terrible Terror letter carrier, and let you know how I'm doing every week." Hiccup said, and Astrid practically tackled her husband in a kiss, careful not to harm Talon.

"Hiccup…" Astrid said, and Hiccup lifted his wife's chin and kissed her forehead.

"Be strong Astrid; I won't be gone long." Hiccup said, and Astrid nodded and handed Hiccup his pack of extra clothes, his weapons, shield, and Viking helmet.

"Odin…please protect my husband; let him return home safely…" Astrid prayed as she watched Hiccup board the ship.

'_Toothless, my love, please be safe, and take good care of Hiccup…I'd hate to see Astrid so depressed, she can't take care of darling, little Talon.'_ Raven said, and Toothless rubbed his head against Raven's neck, and licked the back of Firefin's head.

'_Papa…_' Firefin said, and Toothless purred to his son.

'_Don't worry, my son, I will return, with your uncle Hiccup; we'll just be gone for a few months_.' Toothless said, and Firefin sounded like he was going to cry. '_Don't cry Firefin, like I said, I will return.'_ Toothless said, and he walked onto the ship with Hiccup, who started petting Toothless' neck as the sails dropped and ships sailed away from Berk.

"Thanks for coming with me Toothless; it must be hard to leave your son behind…I know it's hard for me." Hiccup said, and his answer was a gentle nudge from his friend. "You're right, we'll be fine. Now, I bet you're hungry for some cod, right?" Hiccup said, and Toothless began jumping up and down, excited about the mention of fish, and Hiccup opened a basket and threw the dragon a couple of fish.

"Son, I'd like to thank you for coming with us." Stoick said, patting his son on the back.

"Like I had a choice?" Hiccup said, a bit angry at his father for forcing his son on the trip.

"Look, I know you're angry at me, but you'll understand when you see what good you'll be doing for our neighbors; these Knights would've eventually found Berk, and attacked us, putting Talon in danger. You don't want that, right?" Stoick said.

"No, I don't want that…" Hiccup said.

"Look son, no one knows what your feeling other than me; when you were born, I didn't want to be away from you, no matter what, but my duties as a Viking were important, and I knew that, in the long run, it would keep you alive." Stoick said, and Hiccup sighed, looked at his father, and nodded in understanding.

"I know dad…but it still feels like a dagger in my heart to be away from Astrid and Talon." Hiccup said.

"I know…now come on; we need to go fishing. And try to avoid going hunting for trolls." Stoick said, and Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"They exist! They still your socks…just the left ones, though…strange…" Hiccup said, and now Stoick rolled his eyes.

"You're just as bad as Gobber…" Stoick said. "Even if they do exist son, which they don't, why do you care; you don't need left socks anymore!" Stoick said, and Hiccup punched his fathers arm.

"Ow…" Hiccup said, clutching his hand, and both Stoick and Toothless laughed.

"Time will move faster than you expect son, just you wait." Stoick said.

Icethorn; one week later

"I can see why they call this place 'Icethorn'; this makes Berk like it's inside a volcano!" Hiccup said, shivering from the cold, and keeping in front on Toothless so the dragon's warm breath can keep him warm.

"You'll get use to it son." Stoick said, and Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Well, you're the one wearing four layers of fur!" Hiccup said, and Stoick chuckled as the Viking's of Icethorn exited their homes to greet their visitors.

"Stoick the Vast! It's been far too long old friend!" A rather large Viking said, holding out his arm towards the chief, Stoick took it with a laugh.

"Blaze! You old kook! It's great to see you again." Stoick said, and the two Viking's laughed. "Blaze, I'd like you to meet my son, Hiccup." Stoick introduced, and Hiccup held out his hand, and Blaze took it and shook it excitedly, practically lifting Hiccup off the ground.

"I can't believe I'm face to face with the famous Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III; slayer of the Red Death Dragon!" Blaze said, and Hiccup shrugged.

"Toothless here did most of the fighting." Hiccup said, petting his best friend.

"Well, you tamed a Night Fury, and that's known all through out Viking country!" Blaze said, when a girl around Hiccup's age stepped out of a house, and walked over to blaze. "Ah, Stoick, this is my daughter, Camikaze."

"A daughter! You never told me you had a daughter!" Stoick said, and the girl smiled at the Viking visitor, and she looked at Hiccup and smiled even larger.

"Hello, I'm Camikaze." Camikaze said, and Hiccup smiled and held out his hand.

"I'm Hiccup. Nice to meet you." Hiccup said, and after talking for a bit, Hiccup, Camikaze, and Toothless left the two older Viking's.

"Hmm…it appears my daughter has taken an interest in your son, eh Stoick?" Blaze asked.

"I hope not…" Stoick said, and Blaze looked insulted.

"Why not?" Blaze asked, and Stoick just looked at his old friend.

"Well, Hiccup's got a wife and first born waiting for him back at Berk." Stoick explained, and now Blaze understood.

"Oh, well, I'll talk to Cami tonight, let her know about that." Blaze said. And the two Vikings went to the dining hall to drink and eat.

_Center of Icethorn _

"So Hiccup, what's Berk like?" Camikaze asked, getting closer and closer to Hiccup with each step, making him feel more and more uncomfortable.

"Well…it's a nice village…the houses aren't as new as they used to be…since there's no need to rebuild them. It became a lot more enjoyable now that the Dragon's are our friends, and not burning or eating us alive…" Hiccup said, and Camikaze chuckled.

"Yeah, it's nice to have dragons as pets now; keeps things interesting. Cami said, and the two continued to walk, occasionally stopping to speak to either an Icethorn or Berk Viking.

"So Camikaze…" Hiccup started, but Cami stopped him.

"Please, just call me Cami; I hate it when people say my full name." Cami said.

"Why?" Hiccup asked, but Cami just shrugged.

"Always did; when I told my mom, she just started to call me Cami, and it just stuck." Cami explained. "What about you? You gotta a name you preferred to be called rather than 'Hiccup'?" Cami asked.

"Not really; not many people talked to me growing up, so I never had any problems with my name." Hiccup said.

"Why didn't people talk to you?" Cami asked.

"Well, when I was a kid, I was kind of a…klutz." Hiccup said, and the Viking did a quick yawn, making him unaware of a large pile of crates holding sharp swords; Hiccup walked into the pile, making it wobble, and eventually fall over, and the surrounding Vikings run in fear as the swords fell in random places, potentially killing anyone who might have not moved in time. Once all the swords hit the ground and the dust cleared, Hiccup looked at the damage he had down, turned around, and started walking away quickly, Cami and Toothless right behind him. "Did I say 'was a klutz'? I meant 'am a klutz." Hiccup said frustrated, and Cami just started to laugh.

"You're funny." Cami said, and Hiccup chuckled uncomfortably, but kept walking with his new friend anyway.

"So Cami, what dragon do you ride?" Hiccup asked, and suddenly a Zippleback landed next to the two Viking's and Cami jumped on its back.

"Hiccup, meet Zig and Zag, my Zippleback." Cami introduced, and the two dragon heads looked at Hiccup, who started petting the dragon's noses.

"Cool." Hiccup said, and suddenly, Toothless stood next to Hiccup and looked at his best friend in a way Hiccup would always understand. "Hey Cami, how about a dragon race?" Hiccup offered, and Cami looked tempted.

"Sounds fun. What does the winner get?" Cami asked, and Hiccup just shrugged.

"We just race for bragging rights of having the fastest dragon in Berk." Hiccup said, and Cami scoffed.

"Come on, let's make it more interesting!" Cami said.

"How?" Hiccup asked, and Cami thought about it for a minute, and smiled.

"Loser has to take the others guard duty tonight." Cami said, and Hiccup smiled.

"You're on!" Hiccup said, and he held out his hand for Cami to take, and Cami spit in her hand, and the shook Hiccups, and Cami then hopped back on her dragon and took off into the sky, leaving Hiccup to wipe the girl's saliva off his hand with his vest. Once Hiccup was on Toothless, the Night Fury took off and quickly caught up with Cami.

"So, where to?" Cami asked, and Hiccup looked at his surroundings and saw a small island off in the distance.

"How about that island?" Hiccup asked, and Cami looked in the direction Hiccup was talking about, and smirked.

"Perfect!" Cami said, and the two got ready to race.

"Okay, on three; one, two…" Hiccup never got to three; before he could finish counting, Cami and her Zippleback had already started speeding towards the island. "HEY! THAT'S CHEATING!" Hiccup yelled, and Toothless took off towards the two, trying to catch up. After ten minutes, Hiccup and Toothless finally caught up to Cami, who was half way to the island. "Yeah, real fair, Cami!" Yelled, and Cami couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh come on, I'd say it's a fair advantage, considering that you're flying one of the fastest dragons in the world!" Cami said, and Hiccup just rolled his eyes, which were soon seeing nothing but green gas; Cami had her Zippleback create a smokescreen, making it impossible for Hiccup and Toothless to see. Meanwhile, Cami was laughing, knowing her trick would slow Hiccup down, and she turned around to see just how far behind Hiccup really was, but she couldn't see him, so she looked in front to see if Hiccup had passed her, but he wasn't there either. Getting worried, Cami stopped Zig and Zag to look around the area to see if she could find Hiccup, but it wasn't until she looked down, when she saw Hiccup and Toothless falling down to the ice cold ocean below them; the gas had knocked them unconscious. "No…no…no, no, no, no…" Cami said repeatedly, and she took off to try and find a way to save her friends. When she reached the dragon and Viking, they showed no signs of waking up. "Hiccup! You've got to wake up! Please! You'll freeze to death if you hit the water! Please! WAKE UP!" Cami said, and as they got closer to water, Cami got more and more worried. Suddenly, Toothless' eyes shot open and so did Hiccup's, who started laughing and Toothless straightened out and shot straight towards the island, leaving Cami shocked and confused; Hiccup had tricked her. Once she came back to reality, Cami made her way back to the island, but by the time she and her dragon got there, Hiccup was already lying on the beach, relaxing.

"What took you so long?" Hiccup asked with a smirk, and Cami just stomped on the beach, over to Hiccup, and then stomped on his stomach, making Hiccup groan in pain for a bit, but it was quickly replaced by laughter.

"YOU HAD ME SO FREAKING WORRIED!" Cami said, and Hiccup stood up.

"Well, that's pay back for cheating, twice." Hiccup said, and Cami just growled and punched Hiccup's shoulder. "Gods, you remind me of Astrid…" Hiccup said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Who's Astrid?" Cami asked.

"She's…" Hiccup said, but a horrifying sight interrupted him. Cami saw the look on his face and turned around, seeing the sight that left him speechless; dozens of Knights ships, making their way to the village.

A/N: I'm sorry about the long time gap between updates; things have just been hard to keep up with. I'm going to do my best to update regularly, but no promises. I've been working on three new stories, as well as two older stories I've been falling behind on as well. Please just bear with me as I get everything sorted out.


End file.
